Will Assassin
by Chanelx
Summary: AU where Will is taken from his home at age 6 and is trained to become an assassin. When one of his mission goes wrong he stays true to his training, to the only life he ever knew. But what if something happens that makes him doubt the life he leads? Will he change? (I know I really suck at writing a summary, don't judge the story though!) Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**AN:**_ **  
** **Hi guys, this is my very first time that I'm writing FanFiction.** **  
** **English isn't my first language, so if there are any errors:** **Please Tell Me!** **  
** **Ofcourse you can write a review, also if it's just to critize me.** **  
** **If you're annoyed by anything or have suggestions to improve my writing: review!** **  
** **Thanks and I hope you enjoy my story!** **  
** **PS: I'm not the fastest writer in the world and I'm very busy with school and sport, but I'll try to update as fast as I can.** **  
** **PPS: The first few chapters will be about his training etc.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **  
**_ **AU where Will is taken from his home at age 6 and is trained to become an assassin. When one of his mission goes wrong he stays true to his training, to the only life he ever knew. But what if something happens that makes him doubt the life he leads? Will he change? (I know I really suck at writing a summary, don't judge the story though!) Rated M just to be safe.  
**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

''Your life as you knew it, is over. You'll never see the people from your old life again, your new family is here. Your new life starts here. We shall test you, so be ready. You will learn different things here; we'll teach you how to survive. But, if you do not show progress in training and you do not pass the tests, you'll have to face the consequences.  
You can make friends, but don't get too attached. Some won't make it through training, some will be eliminated. That can also happen to you, boy, but I think you'll be a great man.  
There is one thing I ask of you. I want you to forget your name. 'Will' doesn't exist, he never has. Your name will be 053.  
Good luck. I hope you make it.''

Will opened his eyes emotionless and monotone. He dreamed of that moment often, it's what the Head of his camp told him when he was brought here.

Nobody is here voluntarily, everybody knew that. Although some enjoyed the work they were forced to do. If you're send on a mission and don't fulfill the task you were given, you'll be executed.

Will had been here since he was 6 years old. It had been difficult at first. He had to draw maps and learn all kinds of languages, and those were still the easy things. The fight training's were what took him down. A 6-year-old boy can't compete with a 15-year-old, especially if he's new to the program. He was almost executed a few months after he was brought here.

But now, 2 years later, he was the best of the camp. He can speak 7 languages fluently, can draw any part of Araluen out of his head and can find his way around without a compass. He has great skills, he can fight anyone from the camp and is great in defense. That's why he's rewarded by the Head with the best horse out of his stable, except his own, of course.

The Head of the camp has many names, but in here, you address him as The Bear. He was rewarded with that name on his 15th, when he killed a bear with nothing but a knife.  
The Bear has trained no more than 6 children. He trains only those he considers worth his time.

And Will was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:  
_ Okay, so this probably isn't the most exciting chapter but it'll get better as the story continues, I promise! (at least I hope you think so hehe)**

 **Don't hesitate to review!**  
 **xx**

 **Chapter 2**

He was startled out of his thoughts by a friend of his, 041. He dragged Will out of bed and told him breakfast was about to begin. They only had 10 minutes to eat before a exhausting day began, so they hurried to the canteen.

The canteen was an enormous hall with 10 large, round tables where 6 chairs stood by. A larger, square table of about 15 meters with 15 chairs stood at the back of the canteen on a platform of about a meter high so that the people who sat there could oversee the canteen and could see everyone who entered.  
The teachers and the Head sat at that table.  
All the students had to sit at one of the round tables. Every meal was brought by a student who had failed the tests, but could cook well. They don't get training in anything except cooking, so they could be of service in one way. If you failed the test _and_ couldn't cook, you were eliminated.

Will and 041 sat at the first table in the far left corner. Soon after there came 2 boys running towards them with food and something to drink. Their morning meal consisted of a glass of water, two slices of bread with cheese and you got some lettuce with eggs, meat and a sweet sauce.

The Head only provided them with things that he considered healthy. He didn't want anyone to gain weight, 'It will compromise your mission' he often said.

The breakfast was uneventful and soon over with. After he finished his meal, he went back to the room he shared with 041 and put his training clothes on. It wasn't anything special, but it was comfortable to train in. His color was black. That meant he was on the highest training level he could get. You weren't allowed to graduate before your 15th birthday, but he thought they would make an exception for him. He already was the best and he didn't think they would make him wait another 7 years.

He walked into the Great Hall and started his warming-up. He stretched his muscles and went jogging for the first 30 minutes. He loved training. He actually had a free hour after breakfast, but he always decided to go for a long jog and train with some weapons before his actual training began.  
He breathed in the air and felt his lungs burn and his muscles protesting, but he decided to make just one more round. 'Test your limits and extent it' Was the wise advise from The Bear.

After his round, he slowly walked towards the weapons rack and grabbed some throwing knives. He picked his targets and he threw them very precisely.  
Of course they all hit were he was aiming on.  
He felt satisfied, but also bored. He didn't understood. He loved to train! Maybe that was why; he trained every day, all day long. There was nothing more that he could learn.

* * *

The Bear watched him for a while, and he also didn't miss the frustration on his face after he threw his knives. It surprised him a little bit, why would he be frustrated? The boy did some push-ups after he put away his knives. He leaned against the wall. The boy reminded him of himself; totally committed to the training.  
And as he had seen before; everything he did was virtually flawless.

He approached him and the moment the boy saw him, he stood up and jumped in position. He gave him the signal that meant he was allowed to rest.

* * *

''You're doing good, 053.'' Will bowed his head as a thanks and looked at him again.

''It appears as if the training bores you, is that right?'' Immediately Will began to protest, but The Bear signaled him to be quiet.

''I don't mean that as a reprimand, 053. Just tell me what you're thinking.'' Will felt somewhat nervous, should he tell the truth? He was an honest boy by nature, but he also didn't want to offend anyone.

''It's not that I don't find it interesting, sir. It's just that... I don't think that there is much more that I can be taught. I love to train, but I just want something completely different than knives and fighting, sir.'' He looked a bit unsure to his master, perhaps he had been a little too quick to express his doubts and feelings. But, to his great relief, The Bear smiled and patted him on the back.

''Exactly what I was thinking, 053. Follow me.''

Not long after that they arrived at the stables. The Bear turned to him and told him what he had to do.

''Brush Moonshine and saddle her. I know how much you care about her and that's why I'm giving you an hour to take care of her. Make sure you're ready in an hour, because if you're late, we're not even going.'' With that he walked away. Will's heart was racing from excitement. He rushed to the feeding room and fetched a bucket of oats and grain for his beloved horse. As soon as he was at her stable he emptied the bucket in her feeding trough and ran back to get his box with brushes.

Affectionately he patted Moonshine. She was a beautiful horse and her color was very rare. She had a dark brown color with bright white mane and tail. She had 4 white legs and on her head she had a white moon, that's how she got her name; Moonshine. He chuckled at the originality of that name. He brushed her a lot, almost every day. She didn't like it when she was dirty. Princess would've been a better name, because she acted like a spoiled one sometimes. But honestly, he didn't like it when she was dirty either. He wanted to make sure that everything remained white.

After he brushed her for at least 40 minutes, he stroked her shiny coat and ran his hands through her silky mane. Moonshine whinnied softly and laid her head on his shoulder. She was a big horse. It was a miracle he was even able to mount her without help, because he wasn't that big.

He took his bridle, saddle and saddle-cloth out of the backroom and saddled her. He took her by her reins and led her out of her stall and mounted her once they were outside.

They were waiting for a while now and he felt Moonshine getting impatient. He patted her reassuringly. ''Calm down girl, we're almost leaving.''

The Bear was coming towards them on his even larger, pitch-black stallion, Brave. He looked at him and asked him, causing his heart to beat faster than he thought would be possible.

''Are you ready to learn something new?''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After they had rode a few hours through the woods, on small paths that were almost impossible to see through all the plants, they arrived at a house with a pasture, two halls and a barn or maybe a stable. Will took everything in and looked expectantly at his master.

''We will stay here for awhile. You'll be learning the basics of something new and then we'll go back to the camp where you'll continue your training by yourself.''

When they were close to the house, a man came walking towards them and greeted The Bear once he was close enough.

''Bear! What an unexpected surprise! I see you brought a student with you, hmm?'' The man appeared to be friendly, but Will's training had taught him not to trust anyone untill you get to really know them. The man could look as friendly as he did, but Will also saw the scars on hise face and body and obviously had had his nose broken once in his life, it had a weird crook in it what only could've happened if it wasn't properly set. He didn't look dirty or as a farmer, so Will could only conclude that this man wasn't poor, but probably lived in wealth. All with all, this wasn't a man to mock with.

Will and his master dismounted and took their horses bij the reins as they walked closer to the man. Will was a bit uncertain but decided to follow his master, since he obviously seemed to know, and trust, the man.

''053, meet Abraham'' They politely shook hands and looked him up and down, probably guessing with who he was dealing with, exactly as he had done before.

''Abraham will show you the weapons he have and then you'll choose something that arouses your interest and he'll help you with the basics and teach you whatever he can in the period that we're staying here, as long as that's not a problem at least?'' The Bear continued. Abraham made a gesture that told them it was ridiculous to even ask that; of course they could stay for awhile. Again, he looked at Will and then at The Bear.

''A little small, isn't he?'' The Bear laughed and patted Will on his shoulder.

''Small, perhaps, but he's the best of our camp!'' Will could feel his chest swell a little with pride at his compliment. ''I have personal interest in this young fellow. He is among my disciples.'' He looked promising to Abraham, but he Will couldn't miss the disbelief in his eyes when Bear told him that he was the best. It is a bit hard to belief, he's only 8 years old and very small, indeed. Then he just shrugged and looked at them both.

''I suppose you're hungry? must be, you've had had a long ride to come here. I'll make you some food and then you can put the horses in the pasture.'' Without waiting for an answer he walked back to his house and Will saw he was limping ever so slighty. Without further attention to it he stroked his mare's neck and walked her to the large pasture. He unsaddled her and put her in the field where she could happily eat some grass and enjoy the afternoon sun.

* * *

He leaned on the fence, looking at how their horse's were satisfied with the green grass. He heard Abraham calling him, telling him that dinner was ready. He walked over to the house and sat at the table.  
It was nothing fancy, but it tasted pretty good and it filled. Abraham made some soup with vegetables, he got some slices of bread and a glass of juice. He didn't said anything but mostly concentrated on his food and listening to the conversations Abraham and Bear had.

Dinner didn't lasted that long, so afterwards the three of them walked into a barn where different targets were painted of the wall. He saw a huge table weapons lying on it and hanging above it, on te wall. He also saw a red door, but it was closed and he found the weapons way more interesting.

"So, what weapons do you like?'' The Bear asked him.

He looked at the table and wall and occasionally picked one up, he balanced it in his hands but it just didn't felt right. He looked around again and saw a large spear standing against the wall. He picked it up and was surprised by how much it actually weighed. It didn't felt strange, as had the other weapons, but he asked to himself if he really wanted a spear to practise with every single day.

He decided not to go for the spear and kept searching for something else. There was so much choice. Knives, swords, spears, crossbow and mostly every other weapon he knew. He didn't saw anything that actually appealed to him. He sighed. What would he choose? He picked up a crossbow and held it doubtfully in his hands. This could be something... He looked questionally to the other men.

''This perhaps...?'' He didn't said it with much conviction and the men heard it too. Abraham shook his head and disagreed.

''You're not sure of it, that's a dangerous thing. If you pick something that isn't what you really want you get bored after a while. That's lost time, time you could've used to train with something else. But, if it is a bow you want, I might just have something for you.

He motioned for the others to follow him en led them to the door wich Will had already seen before. He opened it and let them in, it was a lot larger than Will would've thought. The wall was filled with bows, battle flails, morning stars and even more crossbows.

But Will had already seen what he wanted. He walked over to a large bow with a leather handle. It looked so simple and that is what made it so special for him. Something that looked so ordinary, yet could be so deadly. He turned around and looked at them expectantly.

"This is what I want." He said it with so much determination that both Abraham and The Bear couldn't help but smile a little bit. Abraham nodded and took a much smaller bow from the ground. He handed it to Will and also took a leather protector and a quiver filled with arrows. Will looked a bit sheepish to the small bow in his hands.

''This is nothing like the other one.'' He looked disappointed at the small bow, this couldn't be much fun, he doubted it could do any real harm to an enemy.

Abraham nodded. "You're not strong enough for that bow yet, this is a hunting bow. It's weak compared to that one, but it'll teach you the basics of archery. Once you get a bit older and stronger, you can get a bigger one. The bows are very different from one another, so once you have the large bow, you'll have to start from the beginning again, but at least you'll now how to shoot.'' His explanation seemed to satisfy him and he asked diligently when they could start.

The Bear and Abraham shared a glance in wich they apparantly decided it and looked at Will again. Ultimately, it was The Bear who answered him.

''Now.''


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:  
**_ **I know this chapter is short and not well written. I just didn't really know what I wanted to do with this.  
** **Sorry, but I hope you still enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Abraham had shown him how his equipment had to put on and how he could get the arrows from his quiver easily. He had pointed at a target that Will had to shoot on.

Will straightened his back and grabbed an arrow. He aimed at the target and let go. The arrow hit target, but at the bottom. He looked frustrated. He didn't think it would be so difficult.

When he looked at his temporary teacher he saw the surprise in his eyes. "Well done 053! Not many people can immediately hit the target, especially when they're as young as you are."

A sense of pride swept over him. Abraham motioned him to try again. He gave Will tips so that he could improve his shot. Will tried to apply his tips, focused on his goal and let the arrow go. Again the arrow hit target.

* * *

They trained the whole evening and Will's arms felt sore. At dinner, they discussed his training.

"A natural, that student of yours. Now I understand why he is the best of your camp!" The Bear looked at Will. "We are also very pleased to have him."

They talked briefly about earlier times and eventually Will was too tired to talk, so he said his goodbyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The remainder of the week passed about the same. In the morning he fed the horses and did his strength training. Then he had breakfast and started training with his bow. Abraham was there the whole day and gave him tips.

He had learned to make his own arrows and how to repair them. He couldn't do it very well, but Abraham had assured him that it would get better if he kept making them. So every night before dinner he repaired his arrows and made 5 new ones, It took a long time, but he didn't find it boring work. The Bear came to look at how his training was progressing, as he often did. He walked over to Will.

"Tomorrow we will return to our camp. There is something I must discuss with you, 053." Will nodded to him and finished his job before he and Abraham went back to the house.

* * *

The next morning they would go back. He wasn't pleased, he had learned so much here. He lay down on his bed and thought about the last few days. He found the bow to be a very interessting weapon and he'd like to train with it every day, but he knew that as soon as he came home, he had to go back to dow his other duties again.  
And what was it that The Bear wanted to discuss with him? He didn't want to think about it anymore as he was exhausted, so he decided to go to sleep. Because they would have to leave early tommorow.

He saddled Moonshine and Brave and then walked back to Abraham's house to tell his Master that they were ready for departure.

"It was fun to train you, 053. I will occasionally come to the camp and see how things are standing and I'll give you additional tips to improve. I want you to take this," he took a large bow and handed it to Will.

"In a while you can use this to train. I'll be there when you will use it for the first time, so do not practise with it on your own. It's a whole different bow and it also requires a different training. I hope you're doing well, 053. Good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He saw the boy looking at him occasionally and he smiled. He knew how much fun 053 had in learning something new. He looked at him and all the memories came back to him.

From the time that he had burned the farm of the boy and had taken him, he knew he would be the perfect student. He didn't cry at the sight of the house, where he had lived his whole life, that went up in flames. He didn't even cry when he said he no longer could see the people he had known. Actually, he hadn't shown emotion at all. He was the perfect student even then; he was emotionless before he even came here. Weakness was not tolerated, but 053 never had that problem. He didn't cry once. Never. He was proud of the boy.

He was allowed to show emotion, that's how a person is, but not on the missions. You'd have to stay stern on the missions. People don't feel threatened by children, that's why they recruited children. 053 was the most successful, he was from the beginning.

At first he was only sent on harmless missions. Harmless, as long as you executed them well.  
He had to intercept information or steal something. Only since a few months after his 7th birthday he got assassination missions. Everyone saw that he detested it, but he did the work. He did a fantastic job.

He made each murder look like an accident. That was his sign, so to say. If he completed a few more successful assignments, he may even choose a name for himself, just like he had done on his 15th birthday.

He shook off the thoughts and looked at the surrounding around him. Another half hour ride and then they were at home. He looked at 053.

"Race you home?" He laughed defiantly at him. 053 looked mad at him for a moment and he felt stunned, what was wrong? But suddenly he sped away with Moonshine in a full gallop and Will replied.

"The last one who is at home is cleaning!"

And again, he smiled. The boy was also good in manipulating your feelings. He kicked Brave against his side and he raced after Will on his very angry, very fast stallion.

* * *

When Will was making everything tidy, he picked up his bow. Affectionately he caressed the wooden arch and traced the curve of his bow. He took his quiver and walked to the edge of the forest. He chose a suitable tree and aimed an arrow at the lighter piece he chose as the bulls-eye. When he let the arrow go, he knew that it was a good shot. Just over a centimeter of his bulls-eye.

He decided to leave it like this, there was still a lot to do and supper would start any minute.

* * *

"053! Where have you been? Did you have a mission? What did you do-" Will interrupted him with a gesture. He sat down and waited until someone came to bring his food.

"I didn't had a mission, I have had an extra training." 041 eyes seemed like they could fall out any moment. "Yet _another_ training? What are you doing now?"

"I practice with archery, it's very fun to do." 041 was about to answer, when he was called by a teacher. He followed him out of the dining room and left Will alone at the table. Will shrugged and kept eating, he probably was sent on a mission or something. That's usually while they call you to their office. He was just about to take a bite of his chicken but felt someone was watching him. He looked around suspicious and after a while he saw The Bear looking at him with a look he couldn't really describe. Fear, perhaps? But, no. The Bear was never afraid and he didn't care about anyone other than himself. He felt the goosebumps on his arms and looked away from the look. He blinked a few times to get rid of the uneasy feeling that suddenly rushed over him. That's why he didn't noticed Bear standing up.

Immediately afterwards, he was told to go to The Bear. He stood up and walked to the office and stood for his door for just a minute. The uneasy feeling crept back and he felt a shudder through his spine. He shaked it off and walked in the office and sat down at the other side of the desk.

The Bear looked up and said,

"I'm sending you on a mission."

And Will felft the uneasy feeling creeping back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_

 **yeah this is a really short chapter and I apologise.  
Have fun reading it though!**

 **Chapter 6**

Your target is Robert Haven. He knows about us, about our camp and we have no idea how. He told the people and the rumors and gossip are heard everywhere by our spies; of course you understand that we can _not_ have that! "The Bear angrily stood up from his desk and walked over to a small table where a large jug stood filled with ice cold water. He poured himself a glass and looked questioningly at Will, silently asking him if he also wanted a glass.

"Yes, please, thank you." His master handed him a glass of water and then sat down again.

"He is housed in a castle. It can be hard to get in there, so maybe you'll have to wait your chance until he is alone. He's had training, he is a retired knight. So make sure that he doesn't have any weapons with him when you're taking your chances." He looked thoughtfully at Will.

Will wondered why he said those things. He was easily able to climb up a wall or pretend he just lived there. Weapons wouldn't be a problem, he could easily win his trust with his age, he was just an 8-year-old boy after all.

"That bow of yours... you'll be leaving tomorrow morning, but take your bow with you. Then you can practice on wild rabbits and you immediately have something to eat.. Although that of course means that you won't get much food with you, just some water and food to feed Moonshine. I hope you're good with that bow of yours, you'll have to survive with it. " He sat back comfortably in his chair and gestured to him.

"You can go now, 053. You know the details and you have to think of your plan. Make sure you leave before breakfast."

Will hastily stood up and left, but he stood still again at the door and turned to Bear.

"Sir..." The Bear looked questioningly at him.  
"You never told me where to go?"

"Oh sorry, 053. I'm not quite here with my mind. The mission will take you to Castle Redmont."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He pulled his cloak tightly around him. The wind was blowing hard and it started to rain again. His horse was very impatient and danced aside from the rain. He sighed in frustration and decided to wait until the rain stopped.

He dismounted Moonshine and led her to the shelter of the trees. He tied her up and decided to go hunting, because he didn't have much to eat with him, and he felt his stomach already growling in hunger.

* * *

He wasn't very lucky, one skinny rabbit. It was much harder to shoot at moving targets,he would have to train on that. He looked up to the sky and sat that the rain had stopped so he decided to continue his journey.

* * *

The sun was gone and the moon rose, he had finally arrived at Redmont. He was looking for a nice place to settle until his mission was completed. He stepped quietly through the woods and stumbled upon a path, he was a curious boy by nature and he decided to follow the path.

The path led to a wooden cabin. He frowned. Who would want to live here? He saw a man, just turning gray, sitting on the porch. A candle lit up his face. He stepped closer by, but his horse stepped on a branch. He froze and saw the man look up from his paper.  
He looked straight at him.

The man continued to watch, but Will turned his horse around and galloped away into the forest.

He felt his heart in his throat. How did this man knew where he stood? It was just a small twig that broke.

Maybe he didn't look right at him, but he just looked for the source of sound. But that didn't calm his nerves, it only led him to his next question: how had he ever heard that?

* * *

Halt was frustrated. There were rumors about a camp which trained children to kill and of course Crowley wanted him to examine it. He had just returned from his last mission and his report wasn't even written. He was about to stand up and go to bed to sleep, but he heard a noise. He looked at the source and saw a shadow. Well, he saw the white mane, tail, legs and blaze; a horse.  
Someone was sitting on that horse. Before he could do anything about it they galloped away into the woods.

What did that mean? He decided that following him wouldn't do any good, he would be gone tommorw and it was too dark to follow him right now. He stored the particular looking horse on in his mind and knew that as soon as he saw the horse again, he recognised it. He'd never seen such an amazing colored horse and he was curious as to who was riding her.

He blew out the candle, took the letter from Crowley and went inside to go to his bed.

* * *

As soon as the sun rose Will immediately steered his horse towards the village. He felt nervous. What if the man came after him? He shook off his thoughts from him and went in search of an inn, he hadn't looked for a camping place, who knows whether the man found him or not?

It was crowded, it seemed as if there was a market. That will probably mean that the inns are also loaded. He drove to the first inn he saw and tied his fullblood arabian to a pole, specifically made for this purpose. He patted her on her neck and said some comforting words to her.

He walked inside and saw that several people were eating, they looked a bit surprised when they saw him walking alone. That brought a small smile on his face. Sometimes he forgot he was this young. He walked over to the woman he thought would be the owner of the inn.

"Hello ma'am, are you the owner?" He talkes with his most timid voice, and the woman smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, my husband and I are the owners. Can I help you with something?"

Will looked down and feigned shyness. He chewed on his bottomlip and looked up at her. "I was wondering if I could work here in exchange for a place to stay for me and my horse?" He put on his most adorable puppy eyes.

The woman looked a little surprised. "Where are your parents, boy?"

"My mother died when I was born and my father died when he helped at the birth of a foal. The mother was very aggressive and trampled him." He squeezed himself secretly and tears came into his eyes. "The only thing I own is the foal, the mother's been killed. I just schooled herself and a horse costs a lot of money and I don't have a place to sleep at night."

The woman pulled him into an embrace. For a moment he was paralyzed. He had never hugged someone. "Oh poor boy! Of course you can sleep here in exchange for work!" She rubbed his back and Will hugged her too. No one had ever embraced him.

After a while she let go of him and told him where he could sleep and she also told him where the stables were.

He took his little bundle of clothes, and laid it on his bed. Then he went back down and took Moonshine to the stables. He put her in the small, musty box and saw that she was dissatisfied.

"This is where we have to stay for a while, girl. I know you're uncomfortable and I don't like it here either, but we won't stay here long." He stroked her on her nose for a moment and then closed the stable.

Again he went up to his room and packed his belongings and folded his clothes neatly and put them in a closet. He picked up his notebook and stuffed him in his clothes.

Step one was completed, now obtain information about his target and finish the job.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN:_ another short chapter, I know! I'm truly sorry but some chapters are more diffcult to write than others.  
I hope you enjoy my story! Let me know what you think.  
xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Together with the women, Helen, he walked across the market. He had come to carry her purchases. The market might be the perfect place to hear the gossip and to obtain information about his target.

He and Helen were standing at a fish stall, Helen had a chat with the woman, and of course they were talking about 'the camp'.

"Oh, Helen! Have you heard?" Asked the woman behind the stall. Helen laid her hand against her heart.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Mr. Haven has tracked them down. Smart man, that Haven!"

It went on for a while and soon Will knew where he lived. In Castle Redmont on the 4th floor. That made it a lot easier. Apparently Mr. Haven would aven wowspeak on this market tommorow at noon.

He really wanted to go back to his room and write down all the information in his notebook and then come up with a plan, but he knew he had to help Helen. He scolded in himself internally, why was it taking so damn long!

* * *

Once he was back at the inn, he took out his notebook. He wrote down what he knew about his target and lay down on his bed.

How would he do it? He could catch him before he shared all information with the village, which would be better for the camp, but would he really find it that bad if the camp was discovered?

A sense of doubt swept over him. This was the only life he knew, the only thing he was good at. He never thought that there was something other than training and dispassionate friends. When Helen embraced him, a whole new world opend in front of him.

He blinked a few times, he had to focus on the plan. It was not possible to get to him before the speech. People would wonder where he was and that made the chance of discovery a lot bigger.

He had to take him down after his talk, but how? He could use his age as a ruse. A child asking for help because there were bandits... Yeah, that could work.

Relieved with his plan, he turned around and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep that he knew would not come.

After a few minutes tossing he opened his eyes again. He didn't want to murder anyone.

He walked to the chair where he had hung his coat on and felt in his pocket. He grabbed the small bottle that was filled with a dark, thick liquid.

He walked over to the small table in the corner and poured a glass filled with water. He put 3 drops of the liquid in the drinking water, and drank everything. Soon he felt his sleep coming and walked over to the bed. He lied down again and closed his eyes, he would sleep all night and wouldn't wake up. He despised the stuff, but it did help him get some sleep at night and it helped him keep the nightmares away. Nightmares that would wake him up every hour or so. Now, he could sleep in peace and not worry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He walked through the crowd to the front, he'd have to see his target so he could follow him after he left the stage.

His information was very accurate. How'd he know so much of them? All kinds of secret information which not even the most recruits knw. How did _he_ know it?

The people around him probably thought that the terror that was clearly shown on his face came from Haven's speech, but Will knew better.

Haven had a spy among them.

His brain worked overtime. Who was the spy? He had to report it to Bear.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the screams of the audience. He looked at the stage and saw that Haven was already gone.

Panic swept over him, where he was going?

He ran to the crowd to see if he was still in sight. He didn't saw Haven, but he did see some people who walked in one direction. He ran through the crowd and after a few seconds he saw Haven. He moved closer to listen to their conversation. A man walked up beside him and they talked quietly about something.

He came a little closer and heard them softly discuss where they would go for a drink. Will depositted it in his mind and ran back to the inn to fetch Moonshine.

* * *

He stepped through the woods, looking for a path that would lead to an open area. After more than an hour he had finally found the perfect place. He stepped back to the village. Just before he left the forest he dismounted Moonshine and grabbed a handful of black sand. He smeared some on his face, arms, clothes and in his hair. He picked up his knife and used it to make a shallow cut on his cheek.

Satisfied, he mounted Moonshine again and rode back to the village.

* * *

Halt was shocked at the details of this so called murder camp. He had to investigate, this would get out of control real quick and he had to locate this camp and arrest all the people that were involved.

He decided he'd still follow Haven for a while so maybe he could find out more about this camp.

* * *

Will waited at a distance, after a few hours he saw Haven leave the tavern. He smiled, now's his chance. He took Moonshine and mounted her. He slumped down and clutched his ribs. He urged Moonshine and trotted toward the tavern. A few meters away from Haven he fell from his saddle. He had watery eyes from the hard blow to the ground and used them to his advantage.

By the time Haven was with him he was crying loudly.

"Boy, what's going on?!" Haven examined him and saw that he grabbed his ribs and had a wound on his cheek.

Coughing and between sobs he answered, "Bandits."

* * *

Halt followed Haven from the tavern and saw an injured boy trotting towards them on a large horse. He frowned. The horse was dark brown with bright white mane and tail, four white legs and a white blaze in the shape of a moon.

This was the same horse that was at his house. He narrowed his eyes and decided to wait and see what the boy wanted.

He heard his final word.

"Bandits."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Haven supported Will. He'd told Haven where his house was and Haven helped Will to mount his horse and he fetched his horse and mounted him too. They rode to his 'house' in a steady had brought his weapons with him and Will felt uncomfortable with that. What if he was better than he could handle?

They were almost at the clearing and Will was embarrassed and angry. Angry with himself that he would commit another murder. He didn't wanted to, but this was a man that couldn't live anymore. He knew about their camp and it was dangerous. Everybody of the camp would be killed if the King heard about it. It was, after all, a camp full with murderers and thiefs.

They had arrived at the clearing where supposedly his home was. They dismounted and walked a bit further. He felt that Haven began to get suspicious. He had to strike now.

"Are you sure this is where your hous-''

Before Haven could finish that sentence, he grabbed his dagger and stabbed him in the neck. Less than 3 seconds after he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down and saw a large arrow sticking out of his arm.

* * *

Halt followed them from a distance. He crept through the woods, invisible to anyone who looked at him.

They had arrived at a large clearing and he felt that something was wrong. He picked up his bow and arrow and watched what would happen.

He knew he was too late when he saw the boy make a sudden movement. He shot his arrow and it hit him in the arm.

He was shocked by the boy, he made no sound. He just looked at his arm and then to him. His coldness gave Halt the chills.

"Stop! In the king's name!"

Will laughed at his statement. Did he really think that he would just stop and surrender?

"And what if I just run?" Halt marveled at how young he sounded. His cloak hid part of his face, but his voice sounded very young. He could probably not be older than 8.

Was this one of the children from the camp where Port had talked about today?

"If you don't stop and surrender, I'll shoot an arrow through your heart."

Will made a disdainful sound. "No one can shoot that well."

"Try me." He looked daring to the boy as he put another arrow to his bow and pointed it at him.

Will's brains were working overtime. How would he get out of this? He walked towards the man. He still had his bow aimed at him.

He crossed his arms in front of him so that he could tie his wrists. That was the moment that he put away his bow for a moment and walked towards him. Will began to whistle a tune, he saw that the man looked at him suspiciously but didn't say a thing. He grabbed thumb-cuffs and just when he wanted to tie him, a horse came galloping towards them. Will smiled coldly and put his foot behind Halt and hit him in the throat.

He fell to the ground and Will kicked in his face. When Halt could see again he grabbed his bleeding nose and he saw a horse gallopping towards the boy. The boy grabbed a handle on the saddle as soon as the horse was beside him, still galloping, and jumped into the saddle.

How a child could escape from him? He was Halt!


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN:_ So, finally a large chapter. I hope you still enjoy my story! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After half an hour he pulled gently on the reins to make Moonshine slow down. She whinnied softly. He laughed and patted her rewardingle on her neck. He grunted when he felt the unpleasent feeling of an arrow in his arm. His adrenaline rush had prevented him from feeling it at first, but now he did felt a nagging feeling. It didn't hurt that much, he was trained to feel pain. He blinked at the thought. Those lessons were the worst hours of the whole month. But in situations like this, it did help him.

The moon had risen and he decided to spend the night here. He let Moonshine stop and unsaddled her. He took his halter and a long rope from his saddlebag and tied her to a sapling. The rope was long enough so she could walk a few metres and could lie comfortably. He laid down a few meters away from her and bandaged his wound. He tried to get comfortable and pulled his cloak around him to protect him against the cold fall nights.

After about 10 minutes he knew he was too nervous to sleep. The man had followed him without him even knowing it. He looked t o his side and saw that Moonshine was peacefully sleeping. He wouldn't wake her, that was to cruel because she was too tired.

Reluctantly he picked up the small bottle and put a few drops of the thick, disgusting stuff in his mouth. He swallowed it and then quickly took a sip of water.

His sleep should come soon.

* * *

Frustrated Halt followed his trail. It was dark, but fortunately the boy had no idea that he had left deep trails thanks to the hard gallopping. Deep enough to be able to follow them in the dark.

After a while he saw that the tracks were not as deep and he had a suspicion that the boy was close by. He stepped from Abelard to get a better look at the tracks and after a few minutes he saw the sleeping boy and his beautiful horse.

He shook his head. This was too easy. He walked over to the boy and grabbed him by his collar.

"You shouldn't have run awa-" he stopped mid-sentence. The boy did not respond. He shook him and still the boy did not wake up. He laid him on the ground and felt his pulse.

His heart felt good and he was breathing as well, what was going on here? He decided to wait until he woke up and bound him firmly on the same tree as his horse was.

Tomorrow he would also want to take a good look at his horse.

* * *

Will woke up with a headache, as usual after using the liquid. He despised the stuff. 'Liquid sleep is only used by the best, it'll keep the nightmares away and lets you have a full-nights rest!' sais The Bear. He grunted from his headache and wanted to touch his head, but soon found out that he couldn't use his arms. He opened his eyes and saw that he was tied to a tree. A moment of panic washed over him and he looked around.

His eyes dwelt on the grumpy man who was drinking coffee next to a warm fire.  
He knew he shouldn't have gone to sleep.

"Ah, you're awake." Halt remained comfortably seated on the ground while drinking his coffee.

"Untie me." Will said without emotion, it sounded almost like a command.

Halt stood up and walked towards him. "You killed a man. You will be transferred to Castle Araluen where King Duncan will decide your punishment."

Will was speechless. He was in deep trouble. He looked down and saw the blood still on his hands. Perhaps the man would understand his situation when he talked about the camp... but then there was another problem, if he returned and The Bear knew he had talked, he would be killed, but he was sure that if he was sent to the King, his sentence was the death.

It was an unpleasant situation. He didn't know how to get out of this.

"What's your name, boy?" Halt looked at him, he wasn't going to answer, and after a few minutes had elapsed Halt stood up and walked to his mare.

"Stay away from her!" Anger washed over him. He was allowed to torture him, he'd had training, but he had to stay away from his horse.

"I won't harm your horse. She has a special color and build. What breed is she?" Halt was a little startled by the authority in his voice, not that he was letting the boy see that. He simply raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. This was no ordinary boy.

Will thought for a moment, should he really tell his capturer the breed of his horse? He didn't think it would do much harm.

"She's a thoroughbred arabaian, descendant of one of the best horses from Celtica. If I were you I would stop stroking her nose, she does _not_ like strangers and after a few minutes she becomes aggresive, unless she knows and likes you." Halt had mixed feelings about this boy. He had the boy tied up and he knew he was probably going to die soon. And yet he warned his catcher. If Halt was in that position he wouldn't have said a thing, his capturer deserved being bitten by a horse.

But as the boy said he stopped stroking. A thoroughbred arabian, hmm? Those were by far the most expensive horses. But that color...

"What about her color?"

Will looked at Moonshine with a proud look. "I've never seen such a color. It is special. It is very special and certainly if seen by Arabian horses. I think she was very expensive, but I don't know that for sure." This made Halt frown. Why does he not know? The boy has no accent, so he has to come from Araluen, which means he couldn't have stolen the Celtic beauty.

But from whom had he received such an expensive horse then? He had noticed that the boy liked talking about his horse and he decided to out to find out more about him from it.

"Must be a special person, if he just gives you such an expensive and special horse." He looked at Will, hoping for a response.

"Well special? He's my train-" he stopped and looked suspiciously at Halt. This felt wrong.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Halt felt that the boy knew what he was doing. Smart kid, he could be a Ranger. But no, he has killed a man in cold blood. He didn't deserve to be a member of the Ranger's.

"Where are your parents?" He spoke with a little more authority now, hoping to make him talk. Will laughed bitterly and said,

"In the ground."

An icy hand grabbed Halt's heart. The boy was cold. Where did he grew up? No child would say that while laughing that cold and bitter laugh. It was just a boy, but Halt felt a shudder through his body.

"Who took you in after your parents died?"

"And why'd you think you have the right to know?" Will began to get angry.  
"What are you? A strange little man who thinks he has the authority to speak in the name of the King and arresting people?"

Halt sat for the boy and put his face in front of Will's.

"I'm a Ranger, boy. I am personally appointed by the King himself, and I have the authority to arrest or kill you if you're working against me."

"A Ranger? And what is that?" He said, boredom clearly hearable.

Halt took a step backwards. It doesn't matter where he came from. Everyone in Araluen, young and old, knew what a Ranger was and that they had to fear them.

Halt began increasingly to suspect that this boy came from "the camp". He decided to provoke him.

"I'm someone who can kill you with a bow on hundreds of metres distaance. And who should you really be?"

"I'm someone who can kill anyone with everything he encounters. A bow, knife, branch or even nails. I may not know what a Ranger is, but if we do our job well, I'm sure you've never heard of us. " He spit the words venomously into Halt's face.

"We? So you belong to an organization? Do you mean... the Camp? Where you are trained to become a killer? Because then you do not do your job as well as you thought." Halt was angry, this child was a chore. Often the people were afraid when they heard that he was a Ranger and surrendered without much hassle.

Will smiled coldly at him. "You've heard about us. But unfortunately for you, I've just the killed the only man with information from inside, and when I go back I'm sure the spy never will pass information to outsiders again."

Halt knew it was no idle threat, and he also heard the boy thought to be sure to return.

"Killing isn't something to be proud of, and why are you so sure that you'll ever come back?"

"As soon as the Head hears that I'm captured, he will come here and rescue me."

Halt again pulled his eyebrow.

"What can one man do?" Halt found it quite hard to believe that the Head of the camp would come to his rescue.

"Who says he is alone?"

"What's your name?" Halt was really curious. He found out the boy interesting and wanted to know everything. Perhaps the boy would not need to be slain... Maybe a few years with other kids are enough to show him that he could live a different life.

"I don't see how that could be important." Will's arms were numb. He moved back and forth in hope that the rope would slacken slightly. "May the rope might be loosen a bit? I can't feel my arms anymore."

"If you tell me your name, I'll tie you differently. More comfortable.''

That's all? Will laughed internally.

"My name is 053."


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN:_ I know this chapter isn't really good or exciting and that's why I'll upload more chapters. The next one also isn't that fun, but I still hope you'll enjoy!  
Have fun reading and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Halt had Will tied on his horse with his hands behind his back. He had the reins of his horse and the rope that bound Will tied to his saddle.

He had all the information about '053' safely stowed in his mind and wanted to quickly return to Castle Redmont. He would let the soldiers guard the boy and during dinner he would sit with his peers in the orphanage. That was a temporary solution, he still had to go to the King.

How did he get the name 053? What was his real name?

He saw the big castle, he rode towards it and looked at the boy. He saw his eyes filled with admiration and he smiled a little. Maybe he was just a regular boy.

* * *

"You want me to give shelter to a murderer!" Baron Arals looked at him like he was crazy, "between the children? No, I can't allow it."

Halt felt a headache coming up. They had this discussion for fifteen minutes already.

"He's just a kid! It's only temporary, Arald." Halt looked at him with his infamous look, but he knew it would do little good. Arald was more a friend than just a baron.

"No! And this is my final answer!"

"Arald, it is a week at most. I must return to the forest to settle my affairs and I can't do that if I have to watch him constantly." Arald was thinking, he had a point. There were plenty of soldiers who could watch him and it was unfair to say no. He sighed in defeat and told him the boy could stay in the castle for a while.

Halt nodded gratefully. "I'll put his horse in the stables and the boy is with the guards. I want him to become permanently monitored by 4 soldiers." Arald stared at him.

"4 soldiers? For a little boy? Isn't that a little exaggerated, Halt? ' Halt shook his head.

"The boy is a trained killer. There should be four soldiers. Let him eat amongst the children." After he had said this, he walked away.

* * *

Will's hands ached. He's currently sitting in a room where a bunch of soldiers were watching him. Normaly he could handle 4 guys, but he was unarmed and he didn't want to take his chances. He would wait for the perfect oppurtunity.

It had been just after noon and he felt his stomach rumbling with hunger. Would he get to eat something? He opened his mouth to ask, but the soldiers ordered him to come along.

After a minute he was in a small dining room. Four children were sitting there at a table, waiting for the food to arrive. He stopped and looked at the soldiers. They poked him in the back so that he would keep walking. He sat down at an empty chair and four pairs of eyes were looking at him. He decided to ignore them, unless he was asked something.

"Who are you?" Damn, it had already begun. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked at the boy.

"I'm 053." Another boy laughed.

"What is that? He asked your name, not your favorite number." The boy glanced at his friends, watching if someone else thought it was ridiculous. Nobody laughed with him and that made him angry, this kid was strange!

"My name is really 053." Will said without an ounce of humor in his voice and his eyes looked coldly at the boy who was trying to make him look ridiculous. Nobody said anything and they waited uncomfortable for the food to come.

"So ... why are you here, 053?"

Again he looked up. The girl had blond hair and was a little chubby, he saw only curiosity in her eyes and he felt fine with that.

"I have to wait here until I can see the king."

"Why are there four soldiers with you?" Asked the nerdy boy.

"They keep an eye on me." He said simply.

"Why?"

Before Will could reply, the chefs came there with the food. Everyone seemed to forget about him for a moment and he felt completely fine. He didn't like it to be the center of attention.

The food tasted fantastic. He got all kinds of things he had never tasted in the camp, even pudding! He was so happy, he liked it here!

"Want to go play outside?" Asked the chubby girl. What did she mean?

"Play?" The other girl also nodded with excitement.

"Yes! Come! We can play hide and seek?"

Will felt a bit embarrassed. What was hide and seek?

"Uhm what is that?" He asked a little unsure. The others looked at him in disbelief.

"Have you never played hide and seek? Come on! We'll explane it to you." The slim girl took his hand and he was startled by the touch. It only lasted for about a second, but he saw that the girl had noticed. She didn't say anything but simply took him by the hand so they could go outside. They explained the rules, and he thought of his training. He was good at being unseen. As long as he continued to sit still, it was difficult to see him.

They played for an hour already and he had never had so much fun. His smile was permanantly fixed on his face. What a fun game!

* * *

Halt looked from a window at the children playing outside. Apparently they were playing hide and seek, the boy was very good at it. He frowned. The boy had talent, in other circumstances, he would be perfect for the Rangers. He watched for a few minutes and then went back to his cabin to write a report.

* * *

After another hour, the soldiers called Will. He had to return to his room. He frowned deeply. This game was the perfect chance to escape! Why didn't he do it? He just shrugged. Don't waste you energy on things you could've done.

He had even made friends. The chubby girl was called Jenny and the slim girl was Alyss. The nerdy boy had not given him his name and the big guy was called Horace.

He didn't really like Horace. It seemed like he only sought a fight and that made him angry. He had to laugh a little at the thought that when it came to fighting, the boy wouldn't last a minute. He would like to experience it. He only restrained himself because he had a lot of fun and knew that if he was fighting, he had to go straight back tohis room.

The soldiers told him he could take a bath and while the tub was full, he stood before the mirror. He looked horrible! The black sand was still on his body and in his hair and the cut on his cheek was no longer visible by all the dirty sand. That reminded him of the wound in his arm. He took the bandage off and saw that the wound was full of sand and other dust. He would need to clean it.

He grabbed a rag and dipped it in the bath water. He carefully dabbed the wound clean and he soon saw that the wound was pretty deep. He'd have to go see a healer.

He decided to enjoy his bath and then he would tell the soldiers he wanted to go to a healer.

* * *

Halt thought deeply, the boy looked very different with the children. Perhaps it would do him good if he stayed here for a while. He wrote it in his report to Crowley and also thought to tell him that the boy was good at being unseen.

He told Crowley that if the boy grew older and realized that how he lived was wrong, he would be a perfect apprentice.

He also wrote the obtained information about the camp and finished his report. He let it send as soon as was possible and now only had to wait for an answer.

* * *

The soldiers had brought Will to the healer, his arm and cheek were now being looked after by the nice man. Will looked around and saw an open window. It was only the 2nd floor ... when he landed well and rolled to distribute the pressure on his legs, he should make it without getting an injury from it. It could also end with a broken leg, so he decided that if he had no plan by the end of the week, he would jump out this window.

It was impulsive, but he didn't want to die.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when the healer returned with an oil. He smeared it on his cheek and arm, which was sutured now, and bandaged his wounds afterwards. He had to come back every day to lubricate the oil again and get clean bandages and he was damn happy. This gave him the chance to escape when he thought it was necessary.

The soldiers escorted him back to his room where he went straight to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN:_ again, not a really long chapter. Sorry! Also I'm kinda stuck. I do have the next chapter finished and I'm busy with chapter 15, but after that I don't really know what I want to do with this story. If anyone has an idea about something they'd like to see: review and tell me! If I like the idea I'll put it in my story! Thanks and enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Will woke up bathed in sweat. He hadn't had nightmares in months, thanks to the "liquid sleep''. It was filthy stuff, but it helped. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It would be an hour before the morning began. He walked through his small room and got dressed. Maybe today he could play hide and seek with the others again. He sat on his bed, waiting on the soldiers to tell him breakfast was ready.

* * *

Halt strode into the room of Baron Arald. They would keep each other informed about the development of the boy. He had already seen a lot of improvement, even though he was only here for a few days now, and he hoped that Arald had seen the same.

It was still very early; The sun was just rising and most people, except farmers, were still asleep, but he knew that the baron was awake as well. He had a lot of work to do and the baron was always up very early. He knocked 3 times and heard Arald answer,

"Come in!" He walked in and greeted the baron, he sat down in the chair opposite of him and asked if he had seen developments in the boy.

The baron nodded enthusiastically. "You were right, Halt, as usual, but he behaves and even plays outside with the others. I thought he was a cold-blooded killer, but it appears that with the right company even they can change." Baron sounded excited about the big changes in the boy.

"It is still a child, he was raised and trained as an assassin, but deep down it is an innocent kid," Halt thought for a moment, if he would stay here, he could still change and eventually become his apprentice, he was the perfect student.

"Wouldn't he be something for your Corps? If he changed, of course." Halt looked surprised at the baron, even he thought it. He should consult with Crowley that the boy would become his apprentice if he changed enough.

But it remained a difficult issue. The boy has been killing, who knows how often? He was cold and he didn't think the Corps would ever allow him to become one of them.

But the boy aroused his interest and he wanted him as his apprentice. He bit his cheek, a difficult issue indeed.

* * *

Will laughed as he dodged Alyss. They had taught him a new game: tag. He was very fast and could dodge well. He was good at this game! Of course he could not always escape and it often happened that he had to tag someone.

He had dodged Alyss but he saw the soldiers coming for him again. His smile vanished and he looked difficult. Why didn't they do him a favor?

Of course he knew why. He was a murderer and had to be slain. He felt the chills fill him up and walked resolutely towards the soldiers. Without much fuss he allowed himself to be escorted to his room.

This was only his 4th day here and saw that the soldiers were not nearly as attentive. His brains came up with all sorts of plans. This worked greatly to his advantage. He had found no other escape plan. If he escaped while playing he didn't have time to fetch his horse and he was definitely not going to leave her. Moonshine meant everything to him.

Perhaps escape out the window still the best idea ...

* * *

He walked in front of the soldiers to the healer's chamber. He smiled. The soldiers didn't even see him as a threat. Sometimes he even walked behind them. They obviously thought they could handle him with 4, but Will had a rigorous training and knew that if they were so inattentive, he could easily escape.

It was a cold day, but Will decided he had to escape today. The mission had already lasted too long. The Bear would be furious... he walked into the room of the healer and waited neatly on a chair. The soldiers stood at each door. He studied them and saw that they had a few weak spots open. When they looked sideways, he saw some of their neck and their wrists were also not covered.

He'd had training about the weak nerves and where were the pressure points were. If you put pressure on a particular nerve in the neck or wrist, the person loses consciousness. It was not widely known, but Will knew. This would be his escape.

The healer called him by him once a middle-aged man left the room. He sat on a chair and his heart sank into his shoes.

The window was locked.


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN:_ So, here's the next chapter. It was already finished, but I didn't really knew how I wanted this story to progress. Thanks to _Coffee Monsta_ 's idea I now know what I want! That's why I had to make some changes with this chapter and rewrite the next one. **

**Thanks again, Coffee Monsta!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Will dutifully went to the healer every day, and every day the window was locked. His wounds were almost healed and he knew that soon he no longer had to go to the healer. He had to make another plan.

He bit his lip questionable, how he should handle this? The soldiers were inattentive and perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

His lunch was peacefull, but he hadn't eaten much. While the other children talked, Will had made up different scenarios, but not one plan was perfect.

Too many people who could see him if he escaped or he had to leave Moonshine. He groaned in frustration, how could he escape? He knew that time was running out, he had been here for over a week now and he would soon have to go to the king.

He was startled by the soldiers who came abruptly and walked meekly behind the four on, back to his room. The soldiers chatted cosily together and barely even looked at him, exactly what he'd noticed before. Maybe this was his chance ...

They walked toward the stairs that would take them up to his room. The soldiers walked upstairs, but Will walked toward the stairs that would bring him down. Once he reached the stairs, he broke into a run and sprinted down. He ran through the corridors and finally came to the door. He threw it open and ran across the courtyard to the stables. He heard soft cries and knew they missed him. If this were to fail, they would never trust him again and had lost his chance.

He ran to the stable where Moonshine stood and weighed the odds on whether he had time to saddle her, he decided that he would take the chance and ran to pack her things. He threw the saddle on her back and she was startled by his rough handling. He talked to her calmingly and pulled the girth.

The shouts came closer. The cloth was askew under his saddle and he knew that the sadle wasn't tight enough. He threw her bridle over his shoulder and opened her stall. The doors were thrown open behind him and looked over his shoulder, the soldiers ran towards him, shouting at him. Without hesitation, he jumped on Moonshine and forced her into a gallop.

He felt her leave and the wind was blowing through his hair. Her long white mane looked so graceful. She was stiff because she wasn't ridden in such a long time, but after a few minutes he felt her strides became longer and her pace increased. She whinnied happily and he enjoyed the ride. He threw his arms in the air and for a moment he forgot that he was ecaping the castle.

He didn't enjoyed it for long, he heard several horses gallopping on the stone behind him. He saw how the soldiers rode behind him and unlike Moonshine, their horses had had enough exercise the last couple of days.

He looked back again and saw they approached him. He urged Moonshine to a faster pace. He knew that the battle horses were bred for speed, but not for the long haul. His horse on the other hand was fast and had condition.

He had the full confidence that he could remain before them, especially as he could get into the woods in time. There was one thing he had not counted on, and that were arrows.

He heard one whizzing past him and for a moment he didn't know if he would survive this. He grabbed the mane of Moonshine and bowed as deeply as possible over her neck.

"Come on, Moon! Just a little further!" He patted her on her neck and she threw her head in the air, nearly throwing Will off of her.

Another arrow flew past him and his panic grew. He urged her to an even faster pace and knew that she gave everything she could. He looked behind him and saw an arrow fly straight at him. He kicked Moonshine in panic to their left and she snorted with indignation. The arrow flew centimeters beside him and the adrenaline was pumping through his body.

Unfortunately he didn't have that much luck with the next arrow, wich hit him in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth and saw the edge of the forest come closer. He felt the blood flowing down his back freely and knew he had to bandage it as soon as possible.

He looked back over his shoulder again and saw that a 5th character rode next to the soldiers, but on a much smaller horse.

The soldiers' horses pulled out one by one, too tired to continue with the exhausting pace, but the little horse came slowly closer by.

He narrowed his eyes and felt a cold hand grab his heart. He saw the strange cloak and he knew it was the man who had captured him. The man had a big bow, arrow already on the string, pointed at him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:**_ **So, Coffee Monsta's idea was better than I can write it, but I hope my writing is good enough to keep you satisfied hehe ;)**

 **I'm not very happy with this chapter in particular, I knew how I wanted it but I just couldn't get it exactly right and there are a lot of page breaks and honestly, it annoys me. But I'm to lazy to fix it soooo enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Moonshine come on! We'll die if we won't get into the forest!" He continued to encourage her to a higher speed, but knew that by the time they were in the forest, the man had already fired his arrow.

As if the man heard his thoughts he felt a sharp pain in his leg and a minute later in his shoulder, close to the other arrow. He knew that if he's not very fast to bandage it, he would bleed to death. Not really a spectacular death to die.

* * *

Halt shot his arrow. He didn't want to kill the boy, just shoot him out of the saddle. The arrow hit him in the leg, but to his great displeasure the boy didn't fall out of the saddle. He was an excellent horseman. With two arrows in his body, he still managed to escape. He urged Abelard a little forward and shot another arrow. Time was running out, they were almost in the forest and once they were, he couldn't use his bow.

The arrow hit him in his shoulder and still he didn't fell. He snorted with displeasure and threw his bow over his shoulder. They had arrived at the forest.

* * *

Will and Moonshine galloped through the woods, his horse flexibly dodging trees. They had arrived at a huge mountain, he knew his vain mare wouldn't go over that mountain and frankly it was too dangerous, especially with this pace. Moonshine drove around the mountain, and he knew it would take time to get rid of the man. Time he didn't had. He quickly became tired and felt his blood flowing freely. His eyes became heavier with every minute that went by and he hoped he wouldn't faint.

* * *

Halt urged Abelard and his little horse accelerated. He came closer to the boy. He frowned, he sat a little strange in the saddle. Maybe the arrows had still done more damage than he wanted.

He came closer and the boy didn't respond to him. He saw that his horse had no bridle and therefore went beside her. He grabbed her mane and let Abelard reduce his pace, that made the horse of the boy reduce her pace also.

When they stopped, he patted his Abelard's neck and grabbed the boy by the collar, lifting him straight up in the saddle and he took the bridle off his shoulder and put it on the mare. That's how he took them back to Castle Redmont.

* * *

Halt called a groom, he took the two horses by the hand and would take care of them, he carried the child and rushed to the healer. The healer took the shirt off of Will and looked at his wounds, Halt looked shocked. He saw a brand just under Will's collarbone.

It was the number 053. He looked for further wounds. He saw the wounds of the arrows but furthermore he didn't seem harmed. The Healer asked him to wait in the other room and that's what he did.

He would check up on the boy every day from now, even though he was a murderer, he felt a sympathy for him and he was smart. So smart that he wanted him as his apprentice.

* * *

2 days was how long Will slept. Every day Halt came to look at him, he made his reports in Will's room and when he was finished he went back to his other tasks.

On the 3rd day Halt came in expecting that Will was still asleep. He sat on the chair in the corner and picked up some documents. He looked up at Will and his heart skipped a beat. Will looked straight at him.

"Ah boy, good to see you're awake. How are you?"

Will turned his head away from Halt and looked out the small window. Halt sighed and continued with his reports.

* * *

Some time later, Will could eat with the other children and also play outside again. He had a mission, so he had to leave tomorrow. He was looking at Will while he was playing outside and saw that Will still nervously looking around him while playing hide and seek. At first he thought he was afraid to be found, but his brains told him to wait for anything. That's why he crept closer. His cloak hid him in the shadows and he stood a few metres away from Will.

He saw that Will again looked around him, and then went into the woods. He followed him from a distance and saw that he was walking towards the stables. He smiled, he wanted to escape again and again he had slipped away from the soldiers. This boy was really made for the Rangers.

When Will wanted to cross the courtyard Halt said, loud and clear,

"Are we going somewhere, 053?" The boy turned around in panic, but couldn't see where the voice came from. Halt stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the boy.

"Come, I'll take you back, from now on, the woods are a forbidden area to you. You can play a different game."

Will's shoulders slumped in resignation and he walked with the Ranger. Halt told the soldiers that he wanted to escape again and that the forest was therefore off-limits now. Also, two soldiers were guarding his horse so that he wouldn't try again.

Then he went back to his house and would leave for his mission tomorrow

* * *

The next morning, Will was in his bed. Two failed escape attempts. He knew that it wasn't possible to escape and therefore decided to accept his future death and would embrace it. Once he got to the king, he had lost. He sighed and decided to enjoy his last days.

After breakfast, he again played outside with the other children. He was particularly attached to Alyss. She was very nice and they could talk about anything. Of course she didn't know his real name nor what he had done, but he enjoyed the time they spent together.

* * *

He had to stop his horse and stepped down from the cart. He took two big bags filled with meat and walked towards the castle. He crossed the courtyard and saw children playing. He cursed under his breath and walked in a fast pace. He was nearly thrown down by a silly boy and therefore stood still. Angrily, he looked around and his eyes dwelt upon a certain boy. He looked familiar.

Everything fell into place and he dropped the bags. He ran back to his horse and wagon and knew he had to report it to The Bear.

His best assassin was a traitor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Bear sat in his office. His spy from Redmont was sitting opposite him. His fists clenched and he grabbed his knife and stabbed it in the throat of the man. His rage overtook him and threw everything off his desk. He strode into the room where the other teachers were and informed them that they had to get his students. 053 was one student who he had trained, but he still had five more.

An hour later he sat with his five disciples at the conference table.

"One of us has supposedly turned against us. I want you to go to Redmont and make him talk. If he won't talk, you torture him. You know how to do it. If it turns out that he has betrayed us, you bring him to me. I want to be the one to murder him if he is indeed a traitor." The students listened patiently and remembered everything that was said. They sat there for an hour, discussing everything with The Bear.

Eventually asked Candle, a 17-year-old girl who got her name because she burned each target, "Who is our target?"

The Bear began to tremble with rage and through gritted teeth he said,

"053."

* * *

The five took off to Redmont. It was a full day of traveling, but they decided to take it easy and do it in two. That way they'd also have more time to make a plan.

"Man, I never thought 053 would betray us. He got everything his heart desires from The Bear." Candle said.

Emilio blew indignant. "Well indeed! We have never had such an expensive thoroughbred horse from Celtica. We had to buy one of our wages. Little rascal, he is!"

After a while of discussing, one said more ridiculous thing than the other and soon they were even making things up. At the end they were all a bit angry at Will. They set up camp and decided that they would go to Will's room and interrogate him the tomorrow night, when everyone was asleep in the castle.

The next morning, two of them remained outside at a distance, watching Will play with the other children, the other three assassins sought information in the castle about where Will was staying.

* * *

Will and Alyss had enough of tag and decided to go inside. They went to his room, completely unaware of the assassins who followed them.

They lay together on his bed and talked about everything and anything.

"What is your real name?" Alyss finally asked. Will's smile immediately disappeared from his face. "That's not important."

Alyss sat up. "Come on, why don't you want to tell me." Will also sat up. He looked at her. Her hair was still perfectly in model, locks fell over her shoulder and her long hair curled at the bottom. His hand went over his own hair and he felt that his hair was long. In the camp his hair was short and now he felt he could get his hand through it. The Bear would not be pleased.

"Alyss, just drop it!" He felt anger rising and decided he didn't want to lose his temper with Alyss.

"It's getting late, so shall we go downstairs to eat?" Alyss nodded and together they walked to the dining room, followed by the soldiers and, from a distance, the two killers.

* * *

Halt was returning from his mission. A pair of thieves made farms unsafe. He had tracked them down and not long after he had made a threat - wich they ignored - so he fired an arrow exactly where he said he would, and they were so frightened by his reputation that they surrendered. The two bandits were tied together behind him, and that's how he arrived at Castle Redmont. He delivered them to the Baron and went back to his house to write the report. Perhaps he would check up on the boy once he was done.

* * *

The 5 of them came together and had shared the information with each other and made a plan. All they had to do now was wait for the right moment.

They sneaked into the castle and soon they saw Will's room. They waited around the corner and saw four soldiers stand guard. That shouldn't be a problem.

They walked to the soldiers and smiled. They asked where they could find the Baron and before the soldiers could reply they attacked. They were with 5 and had the benefit of a surprise, so it wasn't very difficult for them. Soon there were four dead soldiers on the floor and they searched for the key.

* * *

Will lay on his bed, sleep wouldn't come. He thought about his day and smiled. He did actually like it here, especially if Alyss wanted to play with him.

He heard someone talking outside his door and sat up in bed. He heard something he thought was a struggle.

"Okay well, the soldiers are down." He heard a girl say, she sounded a lot like... like Candle.

Will felt hope, maybe they were still going to save him! He jumped out of bed, but stopped in his tracks when he heard someone else say,

"Good job, find the key so we pus can teach the little rat a lesson."

What? They wanted to teach him a lesson? He didn't know why, but he had to defend himself. He ran through his room and threw some things in his bed under the covers, so it looked like he was there. He searched desperately for something to defend himself and saw writing material.

He rushed over to grab it and heard a turning key in his door.


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN:_ So, this is a torture chapter. I don't think it's that bad, but if you don't like Will being tortured: don't read this chapter.  
** **For the guest who had some questions: I have answered you in the reviews, but I don't think you've read it yet so:**

He's had a strict training and they're taught to show as less emotions as possible. That's why he's described as being cold sometimes.

He's 8 years old - I know it seems unreal, but that's how I started it and I was too lazy to change it, so yeah, 8. **  
**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

He ran to a closet and climbed up. He made himself as small as he could and waited until they broke into his room.

The door opened cautiously. He saw five children from his camp, ex-students of The Bear, went into his room. Three of them had weapons, another had a large bag and the latter had a thick rope in his hands. They walked to his bed and pulled the covers off of it. They saw that everything was under it, except Will.

"Where is he?!" Candle asked surprised.

Emilio replied, "Well not here! Damn! We have permission to torture him and then he's not here! I was looking forward to torture the little rat!"

Will had heard enough. He jumped off the closet and the others turned around startled.

"Looking for someone?" He threw the pen across the room and it hit a girl in her throath. Sche couldn't scream, but she grabbed her throath and made a gross, gorgling sound. His pen was gone, not the most smart that he could've done. Candle ran towards the girl, while the others ran towards him.

He fought for a while with the three assassins, he was very good at it and his reflexes were fast. He dodged, hit, hit and parried, made a somersault among them and with his flat hand he hit against Sapphire's throat. Startled, she grabbed her throat and fell against The Mountain.

He jumped on her and pressed on a nerve in her neck, leading to unconsciousness and soon he only had two opponents.

The mountain came towards him, a wooden chair in his hands. Will looked startled at him. The Mountain was a huge guy, tall and muscular. He was always a bit intimidated by him, but now he had a chair as a weapon and he was afraid.

He ran and hit Will as hard as he could with the chair. Will tried to cover his face with his hands, but with the sheer force with which he was beaten by the chair broke his wrist and he fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes. His head throbbed and his wrist also felt sore. He looked around and saw the four killers around him. Four? That meant he'd killed the other girl. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a table, his shirt and trousers were out.

"Ahh look who's awake!" Emilio spat out. Emilio, apparently the designated leader, walked over to him, his face inches from his.

"The Bear sent us." Will felt the blood draining from his face, why would The Bear want him tortured?

"Candle! Grab the tools." Meekly she brought Emilio the torture instruments. He took a knife and studied it.

"Hmm, I don't know if the knive is sharp enough," He said sarcastically, "why don't you tell us?" He asked Will at the same moment as he cut into his side. Will barely felt the pain, thanks to his training and with the adrenaline pumping through his body. Unfazed, he looked up.

"Ouch." He said in the most sarcastic and defiant tone he could muster. This, of course, made Emilio 10 times as angry, he stuck the knife in his leg and this time he had to give everything he had not to scream out in pain.

"Give me the whip and turn him onto his stomach." The Mountain turned him on his stomach, supposedly forgetting that the knife was still in his leg. He had hoped for a reaction, but when he didn't got any from Will he pulled the knife out of his leg. He tied Will firmly.

The whip was a long, hard stick which had three pieces of leather with a thick knot at the ends. Emilio gave everything he had and hit Will on his back, legs and head with all his strength until he was too tired. It hurt like hell and Will screamed so hard his throat hurt. Blood ran freely down his back and his skin was completely ripped.

With every slap, blood splashed on the face of Emilio and the other killers were afraid. Afraid for the amount of fun Emilio had in torturing Will. They had to question him, and when he refused to answer they had to torture him until he answered. Emilio went straight to the part where he'd torture him. This wasn't good.

Candle decided to take it over and grabbed Emilio gently by the shoulder. Emilio, bent over Will's tortured back, jumped and hit Candle in the face with the whip. She grabbed her face in pain and felt that it was bleeding.

"C-Candle sorry! I just... I don't know what happened!" Candle glared at him, pain visible on her face.

"You are going to sit on that chair and not say another word until I tell you you can." She said it so calmly and resolutely Emilio had no words to say. He walked slowly to the chair and sat there.

She wiped the blood from her face and ordered Mountain to let Will sit up. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why did you betray us?" Will looked at her like she was crazy and laughed like a maniac. This gave Candle the creeps. The boy was tortured, his back was completely ripped open and he laughed?

"That's what this is about? You think I've betrayed you? I would never betray the camp! I've been captured! What do you think those four soldiers where doing in front of my room?" Candle had a moment of doubt, was he telling the truth?

"Our spy says you are." Will smiled contemptuously. "Your spy is wrong."

Candle nodded towards The Mountain, he took a wooden plank and hit him on his back. Will screamed out in pain.

"Lying is not tolerated." Again Mountain hit him on his back. Will screamed so hard, he was surprised that no one had heard him.

"Why did you betray us?" Will shook his head and said weakly, "I am not a traitor."

"Then why would you run around freely?"

Will raised his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly.

"Our spy saw you playing with the other kids." Will laughed again.

"That's the only thing the baron allowes me to."

Candle laughed. "If you really were a prisoner, that wouldn't be authorized."

Mountain hit him on his back until he was nearly unconscious. Sapphire, who so far only had watched, threw a bucket of cold water on him.

It burned on his back, but it was a nice feeling. He looked up to Candle and he saw that she wasn't finished with him.

Mountain hit him again with the wooden plank, this time on his broken wrist. He had forgotten about that, but now he felt the pain optimal. Again he screamed, this was just cruel. Then he hit Will a few times hard on his knee, which also broke. Again he screamed aloud. Mountain grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth. Candle took a small bottle with greenish liquid inse and dropped a few drops into his mouth.

The stuff made him retch and he wanted to spit it out, but Mountain held his jaws tightly closed. He pinched his nose and eventually he swallowed it. Candle untied him and gave him a glass of water. He drank everything as soon as possible and gasped for air.

Candle chuckled falsely. Soon, the fun would start.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN:**_ **So, a bit of a weird chapter... Hope you still like it though.** **  
Also, thanks for all the reviews! It keeps me writing haha.  
Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

He walked through a city, a lot of people were laughing and talking. He didn't understand; How'd he come here?

He saw an inn and went inside. The inn was empty except for the owner. He stood with his back to him and cleaned some glasses. He walked over to the man.

"Um, sir? Can you tell me where I am?" The man turned and Will jumped back in fear. His face was white and his eyes were hanging out of his eye sockets. What was this? Black magic?

He ran outside, only to see that everyone was distorted. They looked at him and smiled, they beckoned him towards them and Will felt sick. He ran away, but looked over his shoulder and saw that the mutilated people came after him.

A man grabbed him by his collar and he screamed. He kicked and hit, but it didn't help. The man laughed out loud and Will stinged his eyes. The man released him and Will saw that there was something white on his hands. The eye of the man. Will vomited and tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked around and saw that the others were almost at him. His heart pounded in his throat and clumsily he stood up. He wiped his hand on his pants and almost threw up again.

He ran away to a side path. He ran and saw that it was a dead end. Anxiously he looked back and all the color faded from his face. Dozens of people came into the alley. There was no escape. His hands shook and he sank to his knees. He curled up and hid his face between his knees. He didn't look up. He didn't want to see his death in the eye.

For the first time in his life, Will was terrified.

* * *

"Is he... dead?" The Mountain asked to Candle. She shook her head as she looked at Will.

"He's just paralyzed." Emilio stood next to them. "What did you give him?"

Candle chuckled false. "Devils Mind. It is a hallucinogen, it makes him see things that aren't there, he'll be frightened to death about god knows what. He is paralyzed, but in his dream he's not. He will remember this, believe me. I think he's more trouble getting over this than the torture. "

Emilio studied Will. He lay still, eyes wide open. A tear rolled down his cheek and occasionally he moved an arm or leg. Emilio laughed too. That will surely teach him.

* * *

Halt had finally finished all of his reports. He looked outside and saw that it was almost morning. He wanted to check on the boy, but he was probably still asleep. He had to go to the baron anyways, so he saddled Abelard and rode slowly to Castle Redmont.

Once there he unsaddled Abelard and put him in an empty stall. He gave him some hay and walked into the castle. His mantle was way over his head and hid his face. He knocked on Arald's door and went into his room.

Arald greeted him and Halt saw the bags under his eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He sat down and handed him a stack of documents.

"This is about the bandits that I've arrested yesterday." The baron was familiar with the procedure and took the forms and laid them before him.

"How's the boy?" Arald smiled slightly. "I think he finally starts acting like a normal boy. He behaves." Halt nodded and asked him if the boy was awake.

"I think so, he's always up early. The breakfast also starts in two hours so I think, you can give him a visit." Halt stood up and said his goodbye.

* * *

The group of people, each more terrifying than the others, took him to a ruin. They tied him to a chair and smiled slyly. A woman was licking her lips. She cried out and ran to him.

"I want the boy!" She had a shrill voice and it gave him goose bumps. He heard a loud hiss and saw that the others wanted him too. A man ran up to her and with his long nails he cut her throat. Blood gushed from her wound and she fell down. This brought unrest and the group of people were fighting and murdering each other. This was a time when he could escape, but he was petrified and couldn't move. He again felt tears wet his cheeks.

Mountains of body piled up and after what felt like an eternity they stopped. There was a small dozen people left and they all looked murderously at him. The blood was everywhere. On their mouths and hands, their clothes were soaked and the red liquid dripped on the ground. The man with no eyes went to him and stroked his head.

"He is perfect." He looked at the others and Will wondered where exactly he was perfect for. He looked anxiously at the man and looked into his hollow eye sockets. He frowned, how could the man see? How could they all seel?

The others surrounded him and began to study him. They laughed their shrill laughter and knocked each other on the shoulder. They walked up to him and everything started to shake and fall off the tables. What was happening?!

* * *

The first thing he saw were the four killed soldiers. He grabbed his bow, arrow already on the string, and walked carefully to the door. He stopped and listened to the panicky voices.

"What is happening to him! He's shaking and convulsing."

"I have no idea! Maybe he had an overdose?"

"Is he dying? Then we're screwed! The Bear wanted to murder him personally!"

Halt barged through the door. "Surrender, or I'll shoot an arrow through your heart." The four murderers were stiffened. A boy grabbed his knife and ran towards him. He fired his arrow and it went straight through his heart. He fell down and this was proof enough for the others that he could and would kill them if they disobeyed him. They let everything fall from their hands and held their arms over their heads. Halt told them to sit into the corner with their hands behind their back. They obeyed meekly and soon he had them all three firmly tied.

He saw Will lie on a table, violently shocking and foam ran out of his mouth. He ran outside and shouted to the 1st person he saw that he had to fetch soldiers. Intimidated by the Ranger he ran as fast as possible, looking for soldiers.

He went back inside and held Will firmly by the shoulders, so that he wouldn't shake as much. The man came back with two soldiers and Halt ordered them to lock the kids up until he came for them.

He looked at the three killers and said, "I'm not done with you." The fear was visible on their faces and for now he took satisfaction with it.

He picked Will up and ran to the Healer. He opened the door and looked sleepily at Will in Halt's arms, still violently jerking with foam that came out of his mouth. The white only visible in his eyes. The Healer showed him where he could lay Will down and asked if he could hold him down.

He ran through his room and pulled out all kinds of bottles.

"What's wrong with him ?!" The Healer didn't reply, but gave Will gave all sorts of herbs and strange smelling liquid. After a while he stopped shocking Halt felt relieved. The worst part was over, right?


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN:_ sorry that you had to wait for so long! I was kind of busy with school and went on a vacation etc. I don't really like this chapter though. I wrote it very fast and everything just goes to fast for my liking, but I didn't want to rewrite it because I'm kind of lazy haha. Also it's not a very long chapter, but I didn't know what else to write. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it and have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

A week had already passed and Will didn't wake up. Halt was constantly with him the first few days, at his bedside. But he had to return to his duties and the baron had promised him that if something would change, he would immediately send him a message.

And he kept that promise.

"Ranger Halt?" A young man, probably 20 years old, had ridden on horseback to Halt. "I had to tell you that the boy is awake." Halt thanked him, he saddled and rode in a fast trot to the castle.

When he arrived at the healer's office, he was shocked to find him like that. The healer had a broken nose and his eye was bruised.

"What happened, healer?" The healer held his bleeding nose and pointed towards the door.

"The boy, he's insane!" Halt looked anxiously at the door and opened it. He saw Will sitting in a corner. His hands covered his ears and he whispered to himself. He was shaking and the sweat dripped off of him and his hair was stuck to his forehead. Halt cautiously walked towards him.

"Boy?" Will looked up, trembling, and once he saw Halt he jumped up.

"NOOO! GO AWAY!" His eyes were wide open and his teeth were chattering together, he was clutching a candlestick in his hand, but Halt carefully kept walked.

Will shouted that he can't come near him, but Halt wasn't listening. As he stood near him, Will striked. He jumped up towards Halt and tried to hit him with the candlestick. Halt was shocked by the violence but avoided him anyway. He grabbed Will's arm and took the standard from him. He threw it away and took the boy in his arms. He firmly held onto him, Will struggled, but eventually he was too exhausted and fell into a deep sleep. He laid Will in his bed and walked back to the healer to help him.

* * *

Will truly woke up the next day, but he seemed like a shadow of what he used to be. He didn't eat, didn't talk, all he did was lie in bed. He didn't look up if you came in his room or if you talked to him, he always looked at the wall to his left. Halt didn't know what he had to do. He had tried everything. Talk encouraging to him. Talk positive to him. Don't say anything. He'd even angrily harangued. Nothing helped.

After another day he was done with it. He threw off the covers of Will and grabbed the boy. This immediately brought a panicky reaction. He struggled and hit, kicked and bit Halt, he shouted the lungs out of his body and Halt ignored him completely. He put the boy on a chair and turned towards the healer, the healer watched the duo in suprised and walked over to them with the food he just wanted to bring Will in his hands. Will was near hyperventilating. He was scared. Terrified, actually.

The bags under his eyes were dark and visible, he was afraid to go to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw them. He was trembling.

Halt took the food from the healer and placed the plate in front of Will and put a spoon in his hand.

"Eat it." He spoke in a tone that brooked no contradiction, and Will looked at the plate of food. He felt sick just of the sight of food and put the spoon down. Halt immediately picked it up and put him in Will's hand, again. He knew he wouldn't get away before he ate.

He took a small bite and swallowed it with difficulty. His nausea increased and he closed his eyes again. He wanted to put away the spoon again but Halt stopped him.

"You're not leaving this table before you ate half of it and have drunk this glass of milk." Halt looked at him sternly and this seemed to help. Will ate slightly less than one-half and drank the glass of milk. Halt was satisfied and said that he could go.

A few hours later, Halt went to see how the boy was doing, and he did looked at him but said nothing.

"Do you want to see your horse?" Will sat and looked at him hopefully. Halt pulled the crutches for Will and beckoned him. Will's knee was broken and by the panic of today and yesterday it only hurt more.

They slowly walked to the stables. Moonshine whinnied softly at the sight of him and he buried his face in her neck. The long mane tickled his face, but he enjoyed being together. Before he knew it, tears ran down his cheeks and he cried silently in her neck. Halt felt that he needed some privacy and hid in the background.

After a long time Will let go of his horse. He wiped away his tears and gave her one last pat before he went out of her stable and walked towards Halt. Silently they walked back to his room and once Will was lying in bed he walked away.

"Halt ...?" Halt turned to Will. "Thank you." Will turned away from him and pulled at his blankets. Halt left the room smiling, the boy made progression.


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN:_ So.. I haven't updated in like a month. I'm really sorry, I was super busy with school and my horses, they're little monsters, destroying everything... But, I am updating now so don't be mad at me hihi.**  
 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Weeks had passed and the nightmares came back every night. Furthermore, he was almost healthy again. His back still hurt every time he made a sudden movement, which caused him to be very gentle about everything he did, and his knee fracture was still a problem, but his other injuries were as good as healed.

Despite the crutches he had to walk with, he could eat among the others again. He could leave his bed and walk. That made him happy, he got to see Alyss and the other again. Will had changed after the attack on him. First he had become distant and isolated himself from the others. He didn't want to see Alyss or anyone else but Halt. He became paranoid, afraid that more assassins would come and finish what they had started. He had trust issues and jumped from sounds that were out of the ordinary, but since weeks had passes he felt more like himself again. He started to trust people again. Halt never really was a problem, he had been there since the beginning, and he missed Alyss, he realized now that he did trust her, he was just scared she would get hurt because of him.

He had dinner with the others, they didn't know what had happened to him, so they all looked in shock as he walked towards them with a pained look and limping with crutches. He timidly said his hello and the others greeted him as well, although they eyed him curiously. Will ate in silence and noticed that the other looked at him questioningly. After a while Alyss had had enough.

''Please, tell us what happened to you.'' She smiled sweetly at him and Will didn't know what to say, he hardly could tell them he was tortured, right?  
''I... had an accident'' He didn't completely lied, he _had_ had an accident. The accident of them finding him and being tortured. Well, it was sort of an accident.

They felt he didn't want to talk about it, so Alyss simply nodded and continued eating.

After dinner he and Alyss went outside and sat on the stone in the courtyard. They talked for hours. After a while a soldier came to get Will. The soldiers didn't constant monitored him, on the orders of Halt. Just one soldier to bring him from and to another place if Halt wasn't there.

He lay down on his bed and thought. The Bear wanted him dead. A chill fell over him, he had to kill the Bear. As soon as he could walk again he would go. Halt had to know, otherwise he went after him and he couldn't complete his mission.

He got a bit scared of himself. Mission? Since when did he devise his own missions? This was not good, he had to let his old life behind. He thought he'd succeeded pretty well, he acted like his age and he was associating with "ordinary" people. But it seemed that he couldn't let go of his old life. He frowned and thought about something. To kill a monster like The Bear, he had become a monster himself, he had to be his old self. Number 053.

This would be a mission. His last. He was going to kill The Bear; his last victim; his last murder. So he promised himself that after this he would never kill again.

* * *

Halt sat at the table with the healer, it was very late but he only wanted to know how Will was. It had been a while since he saw him, as he had his own tasks and assignments as a Ranger. The healer told him extensively about his physical health, and now he sat at the small table drinking coffee. He heard a cry from Will's room. Frowning, he stood up and walked to the door. He listened some more and as soon as he heard a scream, he went inside.

Will was caught up in his blankets and hit invisible targets in front of him. He was sweating and his breathing was quick and short. Halt sat on the bed and touched his shoulder gently. Will woke up and attacked Halt, as he still thought he was fighting of his enemies. He hit and scratched and he looked utterly scared. Halt grabbed his arm and whispered soothing words. Will eventually came to his senses and he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

"Calm down, boy. _It's okay_. No one can hurt you here, I'm watching you." Will couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek, and more followed. Will hid his face in his hands and once the tears had stopped, he looked up to Halt, embarrassed.

"Sorry." Will said softly, Halt frowned, "Why are you sorry? It's okay." Will shook his head. "Crying is a sign of weakness, that's not okay." For a moment Halt could _not_ believe what he was hearing.

"Everybody cries sometimes and that's _okay_. You should not bottle up your emotions and keep inside. It's okay." He assured the boy, constantly emphasizing the word 'okay'.

 _It's okay_. Will smiled slightly and nodded his head gratefully, the man always knew what to say to make him feel better. He genuinely liked the man and he knew he had to tell him he was going after The Bear.

"Halt?" Halt looked at him quizzically.

"As soon as I am healed and better, I'm going."

"You're going? Where? You can't go, boy. You know that." Will bit his lip.

"I gotta go. I gotta do something. Please, Halt..." Halt shook his head.

"You can't. And what was your plan? Riding around in the hope of what? Shelter? You have that here. Here you have hope for a future, not if you're walking away."

"I'm not _just_ going away, I have to deal with something. I'm going to deal with The Bear." He whispered his last sentence. But with Halt's training it was loud enough for Halt to hear. Will wanted to murder the man who hurt him. To his displeasure Halt noticed that he didn't find the idea of The Bear dead despicable. He completely understood the boy and he wished The Bear no good, but he couldn't let Will go, knowing he would murder a man. Now matter how bad he is.

"No. You will be well treated here, but you're still under arrest. You know I can not let you go. If you stay here, you may have a chance of not going to jail or be sentenced to death, but if you go you'll be seen as a fugitive and you'll most definitely will die."

"But Halt-"

"No. I know you hate The Bear and you have that right, I completely understand why you want to hurt him, but I'm still a Ranger and I can not allow it." He sighed deeply.

"I understand... goodnight Halt."

Halt also wished him a good night and left the room. Will soon fell asleep.

Frowning Halt walked back to the healer, did he had nightmares often? The healer had told him nothing about it.

"About the boy... Does he have nightmares often, or was this just a one time deal?" The healer sighed and nodded. "He has them every night, it will pass at some time, there is nothing we can do to help him with this." Halt looked frustrated.

"He's just a child! Why have you not told me about his mental state?!" He felt his anger coming up and decided to get some deep breaths. The healer did everything he could, after all.

"Indeed, he is just a child, Ranger Halt. But he's not _your_ child. You want to know how his mental state is? It's terrible. The boy is eight and had to train half his life to become a murderer. He never had a parent who loved him, the only thing he knows is a teacher who trains him to _murder people_. He knows no love, just discipline and fear to be excecuted if he doesn't do his job right. He is eight and already brutally abused and tortured. His nightmares are not just a reaction from taking Devil's Mind. He told me he could only sleep well when he took some sort of substance. I have no idea how someone has been able to invent such a thing, it's a wonder that such a thing even exists, but it's certainly not good for a boy. There are no effects to it which you might _notice_ , just that you sleep well, but there _are_ effects. This nightmares are side effects from this substance. He took it so he could sleep well, he took it almost every night. It must be some sort of drug, because his nightmares are a kind of withdrawal. He must learn to sleep peacefully without taking anything, so no, Ranger Halt, I can _not_ just give anything to him which will help him to sleep. It can completely backfire. So, if you still have some criticize to the way I care about _my_ patient, take it to the Baron." The healer walked away and had managed to completely leave Halt speechless.

There were things he didn't know about Will and he felt guilty for the way he had spoken to the healer. He had a point and Halt knew it very well. He needed to think, so he pulled his cloak tight and disappeared from the castle. He had to think. About the boy, his problems and about The Bear.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Another chapter, yay! I kinda lost interest in this story, perhaps you've noticed that my long term focus is like 0%. I will finish this story, but it may take a while for me to write something that I like as well.**

 **I also have an idea for another story, but I'm not sure if I'll publish it yet. It's dark and twisted and it takes Will to a very dark place; his mind. He's depressed and does some pretty dark things to himself. Let me know what you think of it. Should I publish it? It does contain self harm and it's a bit graphic and I don't know if anyone, other than me, would like it... Let me know in a review or a pm.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Halt was sitting outside on his porch, a candle illuminated the reports that actually had to be written a while ago. Crowley was hard on him, but he knew nothing about the torture and other problems of the boy. Maybe telling him was a good idea ...

But he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the boy. He was a murderer, but he didn't know any better. He was kidnapped and trained, but that was the life he knew. But he was a murderer nonetheless. He is legally arrested and had to have a trial in which king Duncan was the judge.

And now this thing with his nightmares. He was worried.

He put his reports to the side and rushed inside to grab paper and began to write his letter.

* * *

The Bear sat at his desk. He hadn't hear anything from his students in weeks. It was a simple mission, but something must have gone wrong. He felt anger rising and swore under his breath. He knew that his students were captured or slain, otherwise they would already have returned. He didn't care much about that, though. The only thing he cared about was if 053 was dead. If his students didn't return, he couldn't know for sure, that was what made him angry. How could a few of his best students, personally trained by him, fail such an easy mission as torturing an 8-year old boy and getting the truth out of him.

The thought made him laugh darkly. 053 was the only student who really meant something to him, he reminded him of himself, and he had so much potential. When the time was right, he would have chosen him as his successor.

He stood up and walked to his fellow teachers, it was time for him to find a new personal disciple to train.

* * *

Will walked around the castle. His knee felt a bit better, so he decided to carefully train again. He wanted to be in good shape again, so he decided to 'run'.

The healer told him he could only walk slowly at first, so he wouldn't stress his knee too bad. So he only walked slowly at first, for an hour he walked circles around the castle. When he returned to his room felt his knee painful again. Annoyed, he sat down and rubbed his sore knee.

"Damn it!" Frustrated, he collapsed on the bed.

"It is at least improvement." Will jumped, startled. He never heard Halt arrive.

"It's not enough." Halt heard the cold tone and slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Patience is the key to success. What happened to you was terrible, but you should be glad that you can still walk. And breathe." He added after a while.

"I am also very happy with it, but it just takes so damn long!" Will sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Halt remained silent. He didn't approve of an 8-year old cursing like that, but he felt the boy needed to get something off of his chest.

"I had hoped that I could do everything again by now. I need to train and get my muscles and condition back and I actually need to train with my weapons, but I know you cannot allow that. I'm still arrested, after all." Halt nodded thoughtfully.

"Why do you want to work out again?" Will looked up at him, a sad look on his face. "You know why, Halt. I told you. I know I have to appear before the king, but there is a small chance that I'll be acquitted. If so, I want to be in top condition to kill The Bear."

"Or you can tell me where the camp is and everything else, how The Bear looks and so. I can take down the camp and arrest The Bear. That is a legitimate course of action, murder isn't." He looked at the boy meaningfully, but Will seemed angry.

" _No_ , never." for a moment Halt thought he was still loyal to his camp, but what Will said after this was worse.

"The Bear is _mine_ and I will kill him, even if that means I'll be killed as well." He said in the same tone as when he came here for the first time. A cold, emotionless tone. His eyes were glassy, and there seemed to be no shred of horror to be seen at the thought of killing someone. Halt felt the cold consume him with this look.

Halt wanted to say something, but Will interrupted him before he had even said a word. "No. I won't tell anything. Kill me if you must, but _no one_ touches The Bear except for me. _He's mine_."

Halt nodded slowly and decided to give the boy some rest. Was it the right choice to bring Crowley here? He wanted to convince him that the boy wouldn't do any harm, but if he acted as he did now, it certainly wouldn't do any good to let Crowley near him to evaluate him.

He just hoped Crowley came quickly and took his side.

* * *

The Ranger heard footsteps on his porch and then a knock on the door. He got up from his bench and opened his wooden door. A Courier smiled politely at him.

"Hello Ranger, I brought you this message. It says it's confidential." Crowley nodded a thanks to the young man and took the letter from him. Once the Courier rode away he closed the door and read his letter.

 _"Crowley,_

 _I have an update on the boy. He is a trained assassin and already killed several people, as you already knew._  
 _He was kidnapped and trained in a camp, he was the personal disciple of the Head of the camp; The Bear. He didn't want to tell anything about this camp and was arrested._

 _But now I have my doubts about him. The Bear managed to somehow figure out he was here and was convinced that the boy had betrayed him and the camp, while he was nothing but loyal. Other trained assassins came and assaulted and tortured him brutally. He sustained multiple injuries and has ingested a poison called Devil's Mind. It's a substance that caused him to temporarily be paralyzed and suffer from hallucinations. An overdose was given and it took a while before it was out of his system. He must have had hallucinated about something enormously cruel, he has nightmares every night; also a side effect of a drug that he took to be able to sleep peacefully._

 _He is now getting on the better side, physically. Mentally, on the other hand, he's a wreck. I do not know if it's such a good idea to let him appear to the king in this state. In the few weeks he's here, he has my interest and I'm struggling to focus on anything other than the boy, 053, as he was called in the camp. He is a special boy with a good instinct and had a good training. A training that could come in handy one day, he was forced to use his skills for the wrong purpose, but I believe he's a good boy and could do good in the future, maybe even become an apprentice of mine._

 _I'd like you to come to Redmont and evaluate the situation._

 _-Halt."_

He frowned deeply. He had thought Halt handled this situation already. The letter sounded promising and he wanted to see the boy to whom Halt was apparently so interested in that he had his doubts about his crimes. He took his bow and cloak and some other stuff he needed and saddled his horse to go to Castle Redmont.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please R &R! It helps a lot :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

The journey to the castle was actually pretty long, but he'd enjoyed the silence of his ride. It was nice to be away for some time. Being the commander was great, but also very stressful. He also hadn't seen Halt in a while. The sun rose from the sky and he inhaled deeply, the cool morning air was nice. He was close by a village and he could smell the bread, freshly made. His mouth began to water and he was questioning whether or not to stop. He was pretty hungry, but if he kept riding he'd arrive earlier at castle Redmont. He shrugged and kept going.

About an hour later he saw the red castle in the distance. It looked magical, especially in the morning when the sky was still pink and the sun illuminated the bricks softly. He stopped for a moment to take it all in. This whole ride was refreshing for him, he enjoyed every moment of it. He hadn't noticed how tense he was before all of this. He softly urged his horse to a steady trot and soon he stood at the gates.

He showed his oak leaf to the guards and they let him pass through. He dismounted and brought his beloved horse to the stables. A groom offered to take care of his horse, but Crowley –and the other Rangers- preferred to care for the horses themselves.

He was just brushing her a bit when he heard the stable doors open. He looked up and saw that it was Halt. He smiled widely and they said their hello's. They chatted about some little things while Crowley finished his work. Crowley closed the stable and together they walked upstairs, to Will.

Halt had told him the important things via the letter, but there were, of course, some small things he also had to know. Halt told him that he'd had training which made him a natural for the Corps. He had a lot of skills that could be used for good and Crowley noticed that Halt honestly wanted to train the boy.

"So, what do you expect me to do, Halt?" Crowley asked him, a bit unsure of what Halt wanted from him exactly.

"Well, I'd like you to talk to him for a while, you'll see that he isn't a murderer by heart. He might have some issues with trusting you in the beginning, but I'll stay by your side the whole time. After that we're going outside to show you what he can do. Of course he isn't an excellent candidate right now, but he's only 8-years-old and he has been through a lot. But I have to tell you, he's probably better than some apprentices we're training.'' Crowley wasn't sure if he believed everything Halt said. He wasn't a type to overreact or anything, but he could be seeing things differently because of how he felt.

* * *

Will slowly walked out of his room, a bit uncertain of himself. Halt had asked him to talk to someone for a few minutes, but he wasn't sure what the men wanted from him. Was this because of the assassination or was this completely related to something else? He wiped his sweating hands to his trousers and sat opposite of the man.

"Hi, my name is Crowley. I'm here to talk to you for a moment.'' Crowley extended his hand and Will shook it politely. "That's okay, what's this about?''

"It's just a standard evaluation. You have, after all, committed a crime. It's nothing to worry about.'' Will squinted his eyes for a second and Halt saw it. He gently squeezed his shoulder and Will took a deep breath, trying to release his tension.

"So, what is your name?'' Crowley asked Will.

"You can call me 053." Will said, as if that was just a normal name. Crowley looked at Halt who just shrugged his shoulders.

"But what's your real name, boy?'' He asked him gently.

"I can't remember." That was a lie, of course. But for some reason he didn't felt comfortable giving them his real name with The Bear still alive. He straightened his back. He kind of had a plan to assassinate The Bear, but it was complicated and manipulative. A lot of people would be misled by him and he didn't really like that, even though he knew it would be necessary to complete his mission.

"…Okay, moving on,'' Crowley continued. "Why did you murder those people?''

"That was my job. My mission, sir.'' Crowley wrote every word he said down and at the same time asked more.

"Alright, and who gave you those missions?''

"The Bear, he was the leader of our camp and he trained me personally.''

The evaluation continued and it actually took more than an hour. Crowley had expected to wrap this up quickly but he severely underestimated Will's situation as an assassin. He asked for the names of every person Will had murdered and even though he was about 6 when he first took a life, he knew every single name, their bonds and history. He knew why he had to assassinate them and where they lived. Will told them of every mission and how he handled it. He told them every single detail and Crowley felt as if he was listening to someone reading a book to him. He completely focused on every word Will said and he knew that if anyone actually made a book of Will's experiences, it'd be a best-seller.

Will had memorized their lives. Crowley made a mental note to remind Halt of how smart the boy was. Even he began to see some potential in him, potential to become a Ranger.

"Alright, I suppose that's everything I need.'' Crowley said after Will was finished with his story. "Thank you for sharing that with us.'' Will nodded politely and brave, as if this hadn't cost any effort at all. In reality though, Will had to grip his legs to keep himself from shaking. He had to wipe his hand every few seconds because they were sweating so much. He'd like to appear strong and brave, but he was terrified. He was safe and had nothing to fear, but when he talked about it in so much details he noticed how much it got to him.

Crowley and Halt stood up and said something to him, but he didn't hear them. He felt a nagging pain in his hands and looked down. A few droplets of blood rose from where his nails had punctured his skin. He also saw how severely his hands where shaking. Dark dots appeared before his eyes and he tried to stand up. He gripped the table and tried walking towards the two men, but he felt his legs shaking and the last thing he remembered before everything went black was a loud noise and a sharp pain in his skull as he fell down and hit his head on the table.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"The boy had a panic attack, that's nothing to worry about. It's caused by stress and I think that talking about his life was a bit too much. He didn't hit his head that hard, just on an inconvenient spot which caused him to lose consciousness. He doesn't have a concussion or something else to worry about. He's ready to train with you. Just don't stress him out too much. I think we missed some symptoms of PTSD after he was tortured.'' Halt and Crowley were relieved at what the Healer told them. But still, a panic attack did prove to Crowley that Will didn't enjoy the work he had done.

They knocked on the bedroom door and entered. They saw that Will was already standing in front of the door, ready to leave. "I heard what was being said, the Healer cleared me to train so let's go.'' He walked past them and Crowley whispered to Halt, "Well, he is one of a kind.'' Halt nodded and walked after Will.

Will managed to stay in front of them and as soon as they were outside, Halt ordered some soldiers to get the things he asked for.

"So, how do you like it here so far?'' Crowley asked Will, wanting to pass the time somehow. Will shrugged, "It's a nice castle, nice people as well. It's fine here.'' Unable to think of anything else to say, Crowley just smiled at him and dismissed the idea of talking. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit uncomfortable in the presence of an 8-year-old who could murder a grown man with his hands. Even though most of them were stronger and larger. Thinking about that, the boy was indeed very small. He would be perfect for the Rangers.

Halt noticed the slight discomfort that Crowley showed and put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. The soldiers came towards them and set everything up for them, with some directions from Halt of course.

Halt laid 3 knives in front of the boy. Throw them all on different targets.'' He pointed towards 3 of them and Will nodded. He picked on up and threw him. Right in the bulls-eye, just as the other two the quickly threw after the first one. Halt was keeping his face straight, but he'd never seen the boy train before, so he was impressed. Maybe even more than Crowley.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Halt asked Crowley after they returned to his cabin, a steaming mug of coffee in front of them. Crowley didn't have to think long. "I think he'd fit perfect in the Rangers Corps. But what will the others say after they learn of his past? There's a great chance that they won't accept him as one of us.'' Halt nodded in agreement. "Who says they have to know anything? We'll let him grow up in Castle Redmont with the other orphans and when the time comes, I'll take him as my apprentice.'' Crowley smiled, growing up in a castle, getting ordinary classes and making friends. He liked that idea. Even though he's only known him for one day, he already grew fond of the boy. A thought came to him and suddenly he wasn't so sure if he was fitted as a Ranger.

"Halt, you saw what talking about his life did to him. Being a Ranger is a dangerous job and sometimes it requires killing a man. What if the boy can't do it?'' Halt shrugged. "We'll see about that as soon as the time arrives.''

* * *

Will lay in his bed, thinking. How would he kill The Bear? It was a long shot, but he could try the camp. Maybe he was stupid enough to still be there. The Bear would be cautious right now, so he should wait. But for how long? A month? A year? He couldn't know for sure just about how long The Bear would be suspicious about everything. He has spies, so he needed to make sure The Bear thought he was dead. Weeks had passed since he was tortured, who knows if The Bear thought he was dead?

He lay there for a while when he thought of a plan. Unable to sleep he decided to go to Halt. He needed him for his plan. He jumped out of bed and even though it was in the middle of the night, he didn't think Halt would be asleep.

* * *

Halt and Crowley were still sitting in his cabin, talking about everything. It had been a while since they just sat together and talked as friends. He was just making another pot of coffee when he heard their horses give a warning. Crowley heard it as well and looked questioningly to Halt, who just shook his head. He didn't know who it could be. Halt took his Saxe knife in his hand and waited next to the door. He heard footsteps on his veranda and he waited for the intruder to come inside. Crowley and he were a bit surprised when they heard a knock. Even more surprised as they heard Will say, "Halt, I need to talk to you.''

Halt put his Saxe knife away and opened the door. "What are you doing here, boy? It's the middle of the night, do you know that? How did you even got out of the castle?'' Will looked at him with surprise that a man who clearly looked to know it all could ask so many questions at once.

"Like I said, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Halt nodded and let him in. "As for the part if I know it was the middle of the night, yes I know. I'm not retarded. And you may want to replace the watch a bit sooner. I was able to walk right past that round watch who was asleep, even able to gallop right past him and he did not wake up. A watch who sleeps that tightly is not very handy may there ever be a real enemy who gallops right past them.'' Halt and Crowley looked to each other, Halt looked extremely annoyed while Crowley just looked impressed.

Will just seemed to notice that Crowley was there as well and looked at Halt. "Is it okay if I speak to you in private?'' Crowley already walked away before Halt could ask anything. "Call me when I can come back.''

"Okay, what is it?'' Halt was seated at the kitchen table again and gestured towards a chair were Will could sit if he'd like.

"You know how I told you I had to kill The Bear a few weeks earlier?'' Halt nodded, not liking where this was going. "Okay. I don't need you to kill him or anything, I'm just hoping that when the trial of the remaining assassins who tortured me is, you can make it a public one and accusing them of killing an 8-year-old boy, me.'' Halt nodded slowly. "And why do I need to do that?'' Will was hoping he'd ask that. "I need for The Bear to think that I'm dead.''

"So he'll be there? And then what? You'll kill him in front of the king? That won't happen." Will was already shaking his head. "No, that certainly won't happen. The Bear will not be there, he's too afraid that anybody will recognize him. One of his spies will go to the trial and let him know that I'm dead. That will work in my advantage. Right now he's suspicious, he knows that after the torture I'll go after him. If he thinks I'm dead I can strike when to moment is right.'' Halt liked the thinking, he was resourceful and that's exactly how a Ranger thinks. But he couldn't let Will kill The Bear. "Boy… I'm sorry but I can't help you with this. As much as I'd like The Bear dead, he needs to be arrested and get a fair chance in a trial.''

Will now began to get angry. "A trial will lead him to one of two options. One, he gets sentenced to death. Two, he walks. Either here or outside of Araluen. Who cares if he's sentenced to death by a king or if he's dead already? Nobody. The only thing that'll happen if I don't kill him is that you have to track him down and who knows how long that'll take? Maybe he already killed some more people and stole some more kids. Who knows how many children will make a decision that can never be undone?'' Halt looked at Will, he saw the anger in his eyes but also some liquid. Tears. He personally knew how it was like.

"If you don't help me, I will go on my own. You'll have to track The Bear down on your own and I won't help you. Guess who gets to him first?" Will forcefully stood up, the chair falling down on the ground and Will didn't even flinch from the hard sound. "I'll let you make a choice. Big chance is that both The Bear and I will be dead the moment you choose the second option. You don't even have to do anything for the first, just make the trial publically available and say they killed me. Or live with the consequence that I'll really be dead with the second option. Damn, that's a hard choice isn't it?'' He walked out of the cabin before Halt could say anything.

Crowley walked out of the second bedroom, he had heard everything. He picked the chair up from the ground and sat on it. "The boy is right, it isn't a hard choice. Well, it wouldn't be if either of them weren't against the law. What are you going to do now, Halt?"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! I have a valid reason though! I've been in the hospital for the last three weeks due to a extreme allergic reaction which almost killed me. My throat was so swollen I could barely breath and I was temporarily blind and couldn't hear with my right ear. I couldn't eat so I had a tube which gave me things so i wouldn't starve to death. Anyways, not a really productive month. I just got released from the hospital and I can now see a bit again, though it's a bit fuzzy sometimes. But it's kinda funny because the first thing I thought about when I came home was "Oh shit, I need to update my story!" So here it is! A bit short but I hope you will still enjoy it!**

 **Please, review! It helps a lot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

A few days after Will gave him the ultimatum, Halt came to visit him. Will had been transferred to his own room a while ago, so the Healer was finally alone. Will no longer had guards to watch him, but the soldiers did keep an eye on him if he was nearby. Halt thought it was best for him to be guarded again, especially after what Halt was about to tell him.

He had thought about it, from every angle and aspect. But making the trial publically available with the information that it helped the boy kill a person… It was unacceptable. He would be suspended from the Corpse in the best case scenario. He could've denied that he knew anything about it being the part of a plan to kill a man, but Will had chosen an inconvenient time to talk to him about it since Crowley was there as well. And honestly, he liked the boy. Just not enough to help him murder another person. He knew that he was the only person Will really trusted and he also knew that all of that trust would disappear the moment Halt told him his decision.

He knocked on the oak wooden door and entered the small but cozy room. He looked around, trying to find out where the boy was. He walked into the small bedroom but found it to be empty as well. Frowning he walked back. He was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was with Moonshine? He decided to wait for him here and sat on the comfy chair by the window.

Not long after, Will entered his room. He saw Halt sitting in his chair and cautiously walked toward him. He hadn't rested a lot after he spoke to Halt, he had thought of his chances and how he should react if Halt said no. He couldn't read Halt's face and that frustrated him. He usually was able to know exactly what a person was thinking. How he would react. But this man was a whole different story.  
He knew the chances of Halt helping him were slim. Very slim. He did work for the King, after all.  
Halt gestured for him to sit on the chair next to him, but Will stayed put.

"Just tell me already, Halt." Will said, a bit harsher than he'd intended.

"Okay. I had the chance to think about what you said the last couple of days. And I came to the conclusion that you didn't give me a choice. You gave me a ultimatum. I don't respond well to ultimatums." Halt gave him a glare that made Will feel small.

"You know I can't allow you to kill another man, and that's why I decided I won't make the trial publically available." Will knew the chance of Halt saying yes was small, but it still felt like betrayal. He thought Halt trusted him enough.

"I know you think this isn't fair, a man kidnapped you and killed your parents, only to train you to become an assassin and kill people. And that is where it all went wrong, Boy. You are an assassin. You won't share personal information with me, like your name, and now you want to kill a man. It was your decision to want to kill that man. Boy, can't you see? You have become the person you were trained to be, and you don't need that man anymore to want to kill. That came from you, and you alone. That's also why I decided You will be guarded again, and you will move to the orphanage to live with the others. I can help you, though. Give me the place of where the Camp is located and I will arrest The Bear and bring him to justice.''

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Halt really thought that he wanted to kill another man? But… he did, didn't he? Halt was right, this choice came from himself, not from The Bear. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Halt, but nonetheless he was. But Halt would never know that.

"Okay, I understand. I know I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum, the last few days have made me understand that I was wrong. I shouldn't have asked you that, Halt. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Crowley has another mission for me, when I get back I'll help you pack so you can move to the other Ward with the children"

Will nodded his thanks and smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was! Halt was sent on a mission, that meant that this was the perfect chance for him to go away and kill The Bear without Halt coming after him. He would leave at midnight.

* * *

At about elf o'clock he packed a small bag. He changed from his nightgown to warm, comfortable clothing and he grabbed enough food. He left to the weaponry and stole some weapons without the soldiers seeing him.

After that he went to the stabled and saddled Moonshine. He bound his bag and some food for her on her saddle and led her outside. He saw that it was around midnight and smiled a bit, how punctual! He mounted her and rode off, back to the Camp where he was trained.

* * *

Halt followed him from a distance, the boy escaped, just like he expected he would. He shook his head disapprovingly. If the boy managed to kill The Bear it would be hard to explain to Crowley and the King. But he wasn't about to let it get that far. He would come in between them and arrest that man that made life hell for so many children.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So, I'm stuck at home and apparently am in this weird inspirational writing mood. So here's another chapter!**

 **Please, R &R! It helps me write!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Will rode in a relaxed canter to the west. He wasn't that worried about someone following him, as Halt was on a mission, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be cautious. That's why he looked backwards from time to time and made a slight detour south-west. It would cost him at least half a day, but he thought that'd be worth it if it meant that he would be there on his own. He was kind of worried about how he should handle The Bear. He taught him everything he knew, and he was way older and stronger than he was. He had rode at least four hours and he saw the sun slowly rising.

He rode a bit farther but stopped when he saw a nice looking, small village which also had a small inn. It didn't look really safe or healthy, the wood of which the inn was built of looked rotten and mold was everywhere to be seen, the wood was crumbling and small holes were seen, especially on the upper floors. He looked at it in disgust, but he dismounted Moonlight anyways and bound her to the wooden pole next to the door. He walked inside and rented a room for the day. It looked as rotten from the inside as from the outside. Clean but rotten.

He walked over to the young lade behind the bar and asked her for a room. He didn't have much money, just a bit which The Bear gave him when he left for his mission. He hadn't needed it so far, as he'd worked for the other room on his way to Redmont. He payed the lady the small amount of money and walked outside to give his beautiful horse a place to rest in her designated stable. As soon as he walked inside he knew Moonlight would not, I repeat, would not be able to rest there. She only would be stressed and cranky and that meant that she wouldn't be easy during their ride. The stable was small and smelled funny. She barely could turn and the amount of dust in here could make her cough. But well, how much damage could a few hours do? He stroked her once again before heading to his room, on the upper floor. Just his luck.

* * *

Halt saw Will checking in this shady inn. He wanted to warn him, but… well… He couldn't. Warning him would mean that he had to acknowledge that he was following him. That inn looked like it was about to fall apart, it was called 'The Black Alley'. He had arrested a few criminals there. Mostly for drug smuggling and contracted kills could be arranged here. He took Abelard by his reins and walked a few steps back, into the safety of the wood's shadows. Hoping that Will wouldn't stay there long.

* * *

He lay there, on his stained bed. Looking at the discolored ceiling. Wondering how he should kill The Bear. He has some ideas how he wants to do it, but if there's anything he learned by now it's that things doesn't always go as planned. This whole situation taught him just that. He yawned and noticed how tired he actually was, so he got out of his clothes and put something else on. And while he lay there, trying to sleep. He felt completely at peace, suddenly knowing how long he hadn't had to use the Liquid Sleep.

* * *

He woke up hours later, disoriented at first. But smelling the room and looking at the filthy place made him realize where he was. He smelled his clothes and with a gag he threw them in the garbage bin. He would never wear that again.

When he walked downstairs he saw that the inn was pretty crowded at night. He sat down at the last available table, in the corner by the fireplace, and ordered some food, a cake with one candle and sweetened coffee. He noticed a few men giving him a mocking glare, and other looking at him anxiously. What the hell?

The waitress came a bit later than he'd wanted, but the food looked good so he thanked her. He was silently eating it, surprised it actually tasted pretty well and he cautiously looked around him. Those men were looking at him and then they'd whisper. Although they were trying to keep quiet, he couldn't help but hear some words from here and there. Words like 'contract', 'child' and also some more bolder words like 'assassinate' or 'child camp'. Words he knew all too well. Not wanting to get involved in those shady practices anymore, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, a man walked over to him and sat in the chair opposite him. He tried to not draw attention, but he didn't succeeded that well. People were growing quieter and most eyes were pointed at them. Will squinted his eyes in distrust.

"What do you want from me, stranger?" The men flinched a bit at the authority in his voice, but after a few seconds he composed himself.

"Stt! Not so loud, Mister." Will raised his eyebrow at this. Mister? How old did he look? "Or do you want to draw attention? Is that what excites you, eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Will simply said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I think you do," Said the man knowingly. "I think we can make an agreement, ay?" He slid a greasy paper to Will, it didn't said much. Just a name and location, and at the bottom a price. Ha! Another murder? He was already on his own mission, seeking vengeance. He didn't have time for this nonsense.

"I think you have the wrong idea of me, good sir. I don't understand what you want from me." He stood up, but the man grabbed his wrist.

"I know what you are, boy. I know what you've done. You killed people before, in this murder camp of ya. But I don't think you've ever been payed this well. Your technique is great, so they say, but your negotiation skills deserve some practice. This is already too high of a price. So just take the deal, or consider this as only a slap on the wrist." As to emphasize his meaning, he gave Will a small slap on his wrist, where he'd previously hold him before.

Will didn't thought about it for another second, he grabbed the men's arm and twisted it violently behind his back while simultaneously kicked him in the legs, which made him fall to the ground.

"You think you know what you're talking about, thinking that you can manipulate us into fulfilling your wishes and commands. But if you've even had the slightest idea of what I can do to you… How I can kill you with my nails… I think I don't need to give you a reprimand for your disrespectful attitude towards me, but I'll punish you for it anyways." He whispered dangerously in his ear. The man gave him a slap on the wrist, so it was only fair to return the favor.

He twisted the arm hard upwards, breaking the man's wrist and thumb instantly. The man screamed of pain and then broke down in a small ball, clutching his arm at his chest. Whimpering he looked at Will.

"The next time you decide to challenge a professional assassin, make sure you don't underestimate him. No matter of his age."

He grabbed the small cake and blew the lit candle out. He looked around him and saw that most of them were staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He said loud enough to make everyone turn around. Everyone, except one.

With a feeling of power he walked out of the door. Gratefully inhaling the fresh air. He looked around and saw that it was after midnight.

"Happy birthday, 053."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Another chapter! I just wanted to say that this story is coming to its end. I guess just a few more chapters. At least this story will have no more than 30 chapters. And well, maybe I'll stretch it a bit so I can finish on chapter 30. Yeah that'd be nice. I have like this weird thing for even numbers. 2, 4, 6. 10, 20, 30, etc. Yeah I guess chapter 30 will be the last. So 3 more chapters ahhhh**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

He heard some noise coming from the inn. He stood up and walked a few steps toward it. He saw Will leaving and standing outside for a moment. Taking some deep breaths before smiling and a few minutes later he left on his horse, going west. He had been going south-west the entire time, so he knew where to go. Another man walked out as well, looking after Will before quickly getting his own horse and galloping away, also going west. Halt wanted to know what had happened in the inn, so he walked over there and entered.

People were standing around a man who clearly had a broken wrist. They saw him enter and immediately walked a few passes back. He often got that response, especially in shady inns like these.

"What's happened to you?" He asked the man.

"I was sitting at my table, enjoying a drink, and suddenly some boy came over to me and mumbling something before breaking my wrist and thumb! He was clearly insane." The man was sweating a bit, probably nervous about lying to a Ranger. Halt walked over to him and stood still in front of him.

"I know the boy. He wouldn't just break your wrist. So why don't we sit for a moment, drink some coffee and then you'll tell me what you've offered him?" The man's face drained of color and he nervously went to sit with Halt. A waitress brought them some coffee, but Halt left it there for a moment, not wanting to take his eyes off of the man.

"I've offered him a contracted kill for money."

* * *

A man galloped right past him, making Moonshine dance away. He calmed her and wondered where the man was going. He was going west as well. A small part of him thought it was a spy of The Bear. But it could be anyone. The midnight air was cool and he felt great. Today was his birthday. He was nine now. That made him smile a bit. He would get to kill The Bear on his birthday, that must've been the best present ever. A man who made him kill was killed by his own hands on his ninth birthday.

Moonshine picked up her pace and he let her. She was excited to be ridden again. Of course he rode her, but this was the first time in a long time he took her on this long of a ride and she always loved riding at night. He did too, he could look at the stars while enjoying the movements she made. He really missed these long rides.

* * *

The Bear was furious, and he had been for the last couple of months. Nobody could tell him if 053 was dead. He'd send spies there, but they couldn't tell him for sure. They all gave the same response: 'I couldn't find him anywhere, so I suppose he is dead…'. But that wasn't enough. He wanted facts, not thoughts. He wanted that just one of them could tell him for sure, just tell him that they spoke to the baron and that the boy has mysteriously disappeared. Or was found murdered in his room. Something substantial at least.

So of course he had to kill them. Nobody liked bad news, especially if they didn't have any news. And he liked to keep the tradition going to kill the bearers of bad news. It just gave him that extra bit of power and fear that surrounded him.

Everybody in the Camp had been cautious not to make him mad, the cooks brought him the food first, even when he hadn't arrived yet, they let someone wait with his food to bring it the moment he stepped into the cafeteria. Unfortunately, all of this did nothing to help him get happy.

He was sitting at his desk, looking at all of the rapports his spies brought him. Potential targets, potential threats, potential apprentices. He found some good targets and children, so he put them aside while the others were thrown in the garbage bin. He sighed once again and took a sip of his coffee. Who should he assign to these missions? There was no one who he trusted enough to handle these. And the one he did were already gone on their missions. Another sip of his coffee. Maybe he should watch the trainings again, to find himself another protégé. All of his previous protégé's were dead of arrested. Thanks to 053.

He heard a knock on his door and told the mystery knocker to come inside. The man, Bennet, hurried himself to The Bear's desk and stood in position.

"What is it, Bennet? I thought you had some time off?" The Bear eyed the man suspiciously.

"I do, sir. But I've found 053. He's alive and causing trouble. I was drinking some beers and he sat there. I didn't notice him at first, but someone went to sit with him and offered him a hit. He pretended to be confused but we all saw the look in his eyes, sir. The look of a killer. And I never knew 053 personally, so I wouldn't have known that was him if he hadn't said what he said to that man." The man's heart was racing, he didn't know how The Bear would respond, he was in a really bad mood and he heard that he killed every messenger that brought him news about his previous and favorite apprentice.

"And what did he say?"

"Well, after he pretended to not know what was offered to him he wanted to stand up and walk away. But the man grabbed his wrist and said some very patronizing stuff to him. That he knew who he was and what he'd done and something about the 'murder camp'. That made me instantly realize that he had to be someone from our Camp. But anyways, he told him he should take the contract and that this was just a slap on the wrist, some wort of warning.

"He released 053 and he instantly grabbed the man's arm and kicked him to the ground. Then told him that he shouldn't manipulate him into signing the contract and that he could kill him with his nails. Then he told him that he didn't have to punish him, but because he had been so disrespectful he wanted to punish him anyways.  
So he broke the man's wrist and thumb and then told him to never underestimate a trained killer, no matter of his age.  
So that's how I got on 053. It was a small boy, brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was grown, and he had curls. I know everyone here has short hair, but he could have let it grown, right?" He looked at The Bear hopefully.

And just like that, The Bear was happy again. 053 was alive and would probably come after him. That meant that he could kill him himself. He politely asked Bennet if he saw him leave and where he was headed.

This made his day. He was already on his way to the Camp, so he just had to wait and have patience. He would come to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Halt was trying to find Will's tracks, but it was hard. He knew he was going west, but now that the sun's rising there was a lot of fog. A lot of fog. He was riding slowly, so the tracks his horse made weren't that deep as well.

He was going the same way the entire time, so he could take a risk and ride forward a bit to try and catch up with him, or he'd do the same thing and follow his tracks.

It was a risk, but he decided to pick up his pace and getting closer.

* * *

He was getting close, really close. He remembered riding here with The Bear, or alone. Going somewhere to train privately, or riding out and complete another mission. Somehow the air here felt better. Not so suffocating. Perhaps because he grew up here with friends. Or maybe it was just an illusion and he felt able to breathe because he was finally taking revenge on the man who made him kill. He was so close to finally achieve his goal and moving on with his life, leaving this whole chapter behind him. He wasn't sure what he'd do once he killed The Bear, but he would figure it out somehow.

The path that led to The Camp was nearby, he was nearly there. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. He knew the sandy path was just a few hundred metres away. It was a few miles to The Camp from here and the path would be barely visible, it was just a slight track from people and horses walking over it a thousand times. It was surrounded by plants and weeds and rabbit holes. Moonlight knew this place as well. Her ears were pointed forward and she softly whinnied. He patted her on her neck and she danced a few paces from pleasure. She was so strange sometimes.

The sun wasn't shining fully yet and there was a lot of fog, but there's enough light to look in front of him and avoid rabbit holes. He was curious, about a year ago he'd learned Moonshine to dance on a tone. Would she still be able to do it? Would she remember the tone and that she was supposed to 'dance'?

Will whistled a happy tone, the beats perfectly timed so there always was the same amount of time between them. At first Moonshine curiously turned one ear to him, as to hear the tone better. But she remembered. It was a bit rusty at first, but soon her legs were going higher and higher while she remained standing on the same spot. He stopped whistling and she stopped dancing. She exhaled, making smoke come out of her nose. And for once in a long, long time. He felt genuinely happy throughout his whole body, to his last bone. And what's even better, in about an hour he'd arrive at The Camp and he'd finally get his retribution.

* * *

He hadn't left his desk for hours. He didn't move. He just sat there, staring at the door. Waiting for 053 to come inside. He knew it would take time and he'd waited very patiently, but maybe this wasn't the spot for their confrontation to happed. There probably would be a fight and blood would be spilled, that's for sure. Some would be his, but most would be blood from his former apprentice.

He didn't want all of that blood here, on his expensive carpet. No no, not here. He wanted people to watch, but he couldn't let them. Watching 053 turning against them could potentially be a trigger for others to turn. 053 was the best apprentice he'd ever seen, and the others knew it as well. If they knew what had had happened… 053, the perfect student, presumably on a mission, has suddenly returned and is now fighting with the boss. No, that wouldn't be right.  
It could form an example for to others, letting them know what would happened if they decided to turn. But it didn't feel right. He wanted to take care of his privately. So that meant that he had to clear the area.

He started in the cafeteria, most of them were there. It was lunchtime, after all. He walked over to his spot in the front and looked at everybody. He felt this moment of power again, just the moment before he would command every single one of them to go away, stay in their rooms and don't come out before tomorrow, he felt powerful. It made him feel happy.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, trying to buy some extra time to get his heartrate going a bit slower again, not wanting to get all excited before 053 had even arrived.

"Boys, girls, teachers.  
I know this might sound odd, but you have to leave. You'll have to go to your rooms, and you can't leave your room until tomorrow morning. I don't want to be questioned, I don't want to hear any complaints. You will obey my command.  
There is a thing that I have to take care of, and you can't be there with me. I apologize.  
I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast.  
Have a good day and take a good night rest today."

He left the muffled audience, ignoring their open mouths and looks of confusion. He had made his message clear, now he just had to tell he others.

* * *

Halt had taken a risk, and lost. He cursed himself for it. He lost the track and since he could only see a couple of metres in front of him, he didn't know where to look.

It had been an hour already, and he didn't know where to go now. He sighed and once again dismounted Abelard and searched the ground for his tracks. He was so discouraged, he had no idea which way to go. He had to go back and follow the tracks from there on.

* * *

The Camp was completely empty, void of all people who usually were training, laughing, or were generally present here. When it was all empty like this, it made one realize how big of a place this actually was. Large stables in the far left corner, by the entrance. The canteen was built next to the residence. Next to that were two large halls, an inside jogging trail and a large fitness hall.

Opposite those halls were large paddocks and meadows for the horses. Then another 3 halls. One was just for hand to hand combat and small weapons. The other was for larger weapons, like spears and swords. The last one was just an all-purpose training hall. In the middle of all of that was a large field, just grass. People used to train here when there was really nice weather, but now it was deserted. The thick fog also made it look really creepy and haunted. The fog was like smoke, slowly moving forward.

The Bear was just peacefully looking at the place he grew up in. He had expanded it and renovated some of the buildings. He was proud of what he has achieved in his life. He finished top of the trainees, graduated at fifteen. Got his name and 12 years later he became the boss of this place.

He heard some movement from behind and evilly grinned.

From behind Will moved from the shadows, some fog following his trail. He had been ready for this moment, but now that the time was here he felt worried. What if he wouldn't survive?

"I've been expecting you," said The Bear while turning around and facing him, his evil grin still clearly visible.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: This must be the longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it enough to leave me a review hihi**

 **HAVE FUN**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

He didn't know what to feel. He felt anxious and scared, but also excited and happy to be finally able to kill The Bear. He felt so much, most of it he couldn't even describe. All of these mixed feelings, and he was nailed to the ground. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. He wanted to just run up to him and stab his knife between his ribs. It wasn't a good idea, though. So much could still go wrong from here on.

The Bear was standing a few metres in front of him, taunting him to come closer. He knew it was all just a way to achieve his goal: letting him get close and be able to get the upper hand. He had to play this smart. He had a bow with him, but his aiming still wasn't that good. And killing with a bow and arrow was just so unpersonal. He wanted to look him in the eyes, see his emotions in them and stab a knife in his chest or shoot an arrow through his heart.

The Bear looked fierce and ready to fight, but something was off about him. He also looked a bit resigned. Ready to accept every single outcome. That made Will feel small and weak. He came her to kill, he hadn't really thought about what would happen if he died. Was there an after-life? Was there even anything? Or would it just be a dark all-consuming nothing? It was weird to think about it, how he would spending his time after his death. He now knew why The Bear looked ready to live or die; there was nothing he could lose. He was the same. No friends or family, no one to live for. So dying wouldn't even be that bad, but he had to try and win.

He walked a few paces forward, ready to fight his former mentor. But the smile on his face made him stop in his tracks.

"053, I knew this day would come soon rather than later. I knew today was the day, so I cleared the whole area so we could have it for ourselves. Nobody to look and watch us fight till death takes one of us. Does that upset you? I know you've always liked to be the best and you liked the fame you had here. Out there, you're nothing. You could always come back here, you know? You still can. Just say the words and I'll be willing to take you back. Even though you've kind of screwed up." Will frowned, he screwed up?

"None of this would've happened if you had just trusted me. Then I'd be back a while ago and nothing would be different. But somehow you got the idea that I betrayed you, betrayed the Camp. So you send those amateurs to torture and kill me. You hurt my feelings by even thinking they were enough to kill me."

"Yes, perhaps I've been overconfident, but that stops now. I'm ready to ie if that's necessary, the true question is if you are, too?"

And that was an excellent question. Was he truly ready to die?

* * *

Halt was frustrated, he had found Will's tracks but it had took him forever. It was already past noon and he was just on his way. He didn't know how far The Camp still was, but if it was as close as he thought it would be, time wasn't in his favor.

* * *

Both Will and The Bear stood opposite each other. None of them talked, they just stood there while looking each other in the eye, daring the other to make the first move.

They knew it was just a matter of time before one of them was killed, preferably the other.

Will took a deep breath and moved forward. He was ready. Ready to die or live.

"Why don't we put our weapons aside and talk about this." Said The Bear. Will kept on walking and smiled.

"It's too late to talk now. Why don't we just get it over with?"

Without a response The Bear took his knife and readied himself. Will also took his own knife, similar to The Bear's, and also stood still. Ready to strike.

During the first blows, Will concentrated on his defense and let his muscles get used to the movements he made whilst defending himself against the fury attacks form The Bear. He hadn't really prepared himself for this, in the weeks he'd been at castle Redmont he had barely practiced and trained. His muscles had weakened and his skills were just a tiny bit rusty. He knew it'd get easier in a few minutes. But right now, he tried to get to know The Bear's rhythm and strategy, as well as his weak spots.

Surprisingly, whenever he trained with him, he never fought back. It was a purely defensive strategy. Will had to hit him, but The Bear never hit him. He never tried to. It was always just defensive, and defensive only.

After several minutes of his muscles were loosened and he made his counter attack. But The Bear knew how he fought. He knew every single one of his blows. That's where he had the advantage. So after another several minutes attempting to get past his defenses, Will lost his temper and began to stab wildly at him as if to cut him to pieces, like he was some sort of vegetable. He had expected to be fast in getting past his defenses, not an this opponent who apparently didn't get tired of defending himself and countering his blows, and his simmering anger about The Bear now boiled.

The Bear began to smile, angry cutting and stabbing would make him tired easily and then it was a guaranteed win. He hadn't expected him to lose his temper that easily. He'd thought he taught him better than this. He was happy about it, but also very disappointed. This meant that he wasn't as good as he thought he would be.

It was just a pathetic move.

* * *

As the tracks began to look fresher he began to have hope. He probably was just about an hour behind Will. Perhaps he would even catch him before he reached The Camp.

But well, maybe The Camp was days away and then all of this wouldn't have mattered. But his gut said it was close by, very close by. He urged Abelard to go faster, and the horse obeyed in an instance.

He was closing in on him.

* * *

The air rang with the clinging noise of blades clattering against the other, both trying to thrust their knife into the others ribcage. The air was filled with tension and the hoarse rasp of both fighters' breathes was clearly hearable.

Will's weapon slipped past his defenses and slashed toward his throat. The Bear dodged, laughing as if having a marvelous time. He praised loudly,

"A wonderful strategy you got there!"

When The Bear slashed backhanded in a return blow, Will thrust his blade vertically and caught it before it drove in his side.

"Excellent, 053! Excellent. I see you remember SOME of the lessons I gave you!" It was all very patronizing and it made Will think. Some of his lessons were just for defense, others clearly designed for attacking. But The Bear always had some points where he needed to train on. Sometimes it had to do with wanting to go too fast, others about needing to control his temper. And he remembered them now.

While he was trying to make Will even angrier and forgetting to defend himself to his full capability, he had made him remember to stay calm and focused. And it made him smile, laugh even. He laughed like some sort of maniac, making The Bear losing confidence. He laughed like he just won this fight.

Will blinked as if coming out of a daze but continued to go for blood. Nothing in his strategy had changed, so it couldn't be something major he was worried about. It was probably just the tension he released. He did just survive an attack designed to kill. They continued their fight, but very subtly Will's attack began to ease in its brutality. Their weapons caught each other, somewhere between them, and they stood face to face. Neither of them moving, but just looking each other in the eye.

The Bear whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dying is a messy, bloody, ugly thing. Knives are also designed to cut, slice open and thrust it in someone. That doesn't make it any less bloodier than it already would be. Their wounds can be subtle and barely make a scratch, others can be deep and very painful. I think we both know why we decided on the knife. We want to see the other bleed."

And that being said, Will pushed The Bear away. Listening intently to what Will had been saying, he was distracted for a second. That second was all it took for Will to push him backwards and letting him lose his balance, that would create another distraction for The Bear to worry about.

He drove his knife in The Bear's arm, what would make him let go of his knife and getting a hold of his profusely bleeding wound with his other hand. Will, having predicted this, kicked him in the shines and stabbed him in the shoulder.

The Bear knew this was it. He had no way of holding, let alone moving, his knife with his wounds. He breathed heavily while sitting on his knees, looking up to Will.

"Okay, you've won. I know you're mad at me for ordering the others to torture you, but try standing in my shoes! What should I have thought then? You didn't send any messages nor did you came back. A spy saw you running freely around messing with those children. You would have thought the same. I didn't have a choice!"

Will grimaced, "There's always a choice. You just made the wrong one."

Shaking his head in defeat, The Bear answered. "You were like a son to me. I didn't want to believe it, boy. But I honestly didn't have a choice. The others would have doubted my ability to lead."

Will stepped close to him, "You're lying. I never was like a son to you, because you aren't able to feel emotions. You're a sociopath and a liar. You believed I had betrayed you from the beginning. You're nothing more than a lying, paranoid little man who is unable to feel any loyalty or trust."

The Bear felt goosebumps forming on his skin from the tone in which Will spoke, and the way he looked so emotionless in his eyes.

"Any last words?"

The Bear smiled, feeling pride again.

"You really were like a son to me, 053."

"My name is Will." And with that being said, he slid his throat. He saw The Bear falling to the ground and drowning in his own blood. He saw the life flowing out of his eyes when his attempts to stop the bleeding became less and less and in the end, he just stopped moving. His dead eyes looking at Will in panic.

He had been the one who wasn't truly ready to die. And he felt relief. The lives of so many children would be better now. He had made them better now. He exhaled and fell to the ground. Only now feeling his exhaust to its full content. He just wanted to rest for a moment and catch his breath.

He knew he wasn't able to do that when he heard Halt's voice.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I did _not_ know what to do with this chapter. I've rewritten this at least two times but I just couldn't get it the way I wanted. I'm soooo frustrated ughh.**

 **Not proud of this chapter, but you'll have to live with it ;p**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

The first thing Halt saw was the bloody mess on the ground. It was shocking. He knew the boy was an assassin, but seeing him actually kill a person was really different than expected. He didn't know what to expect, but certainly not this. This was his fault. If he'd been here sooner, then none of this would've happened. He felt guilty, he should've just followed the tracks and not try to win some time.

He stood there, nailed to the ground. He killed yet another man.

"You did it. You killed him." It didn't sound as a compliment but more like an accusation. Will lay on the ground, but he stood up the moment he heard Halt talk.

"Halt! I…" He didn't know what to say. He had killed again, and he knew that Halt had to arrest him. There was no way out.

"How could you? Do you even feel guilty?" He sneered at Will.

Will hesitated for a moment before replying. "No, I do not."

Halt glared at him, looking emotionless but there was fire burning in his eyes. Even though he didn't show it, Will knew he was extremely angry.

"I knew you would go and kill him as soon as I left, so I decided to mislead you and follow you in order to stop you and arrest The Bear the moment you arrived. I was too late, obviously. But there is this one thing I don't understand." He paused for a moment, stepping closer to Will. With every word he spoke, and every step he took, Will felt fear. Not the kind of fear that paralyzes you nor the kind of fear that makes you fight-or-flight. It was fear of not knowing what would come next. He would at least be arrested and a trial would certainly come. He was an assassin, a vicious killer who needed to be banned or executed. It was the fear that made him feel weak and powerless.

"How can you kill a man and not feel guilty about it? How?" Halt's emotions began to rise and his words were filled with anger and loath.

"I don't apologize for not feeling guilty for killing the man that killed my parents and forced me to kill!" Will also began to get angry and he rose his voice.

"Forced you? Nobody forces you to do something you don't really want. You could've said 'no'. And I don't see anyone forcing you to kill him." He pointed to the bleeding mess on the grass.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Will was whispering now, he felt extremely uncomfortable talking about this.

"Don't you have to arrest me? Then just do it!" Will yelled, and with that being said Halt walked with large strolls over to him.

As he bound his thumbs together he said one last thing before they both stopped talking.

"I hope that kill was worth it."

Will looked him in the eyes and said coldly, "It was."

* * *

They rode in silence for at least a day. Halt only said something if necessary, like 'We'll stop for the day.' Or 'We'll pause for a minute and eat something.'

It was uncomfortable, they were mad and that only showed that they cared. People who never fight don't truly care or respect each other, and it was clear that they did.

After a while they returned to Redmont, where Halt gave Will to the soldiers. They would bring him to a cell where he would await his trial.

Halt had other plans, so he took Will's horse Moonshine and rode back to his cabin. He wrote another letter to Crowley to let him know what had happened.

' _Crowley,_

 _Something happened, and I don't know what to do with the boy anymore. He killed the man who trained him; The Bear. I chose to not help him, to not make the trial publically available. I knew he would go after The Bear himself, so I followed him. I made a mistake and it cost me a lot of time._

 _I was too late. I made a mistake and it cost a man his life. I arrived at the Camp, and I saw the boy lying on the ground with the bloody corpse of his former mentor next to him. It was a mess. I arrested the boy and now I need to write a letter to king Duncan to plan a trial for him._

 _It's a mess. All of it. I don't want him to be sentenced to death or banned from Araluen. I want, no, I need him as my apprentice. All those other kids are not enough. If there happens to be a miracle which doesn't sentence him to either of those things, I need him. I will bring his horse to Bob now and I'll hope he can train her or at least breed a horse with here genes._

 _I hope you will approve of my decision, and I hope you can come to the trial and consult the king._

 _Halt.'_

* * *

"So, do you think you can do anything?" Halt asked hopefully.

Bob judgingly looked at Moonshine. "I'm not sure. How old is she?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You brought me horse, a thoroughbred Arabian horse. Those horses are wild, they'll always have their own will and they're easily scared. You don't know how old she is… I'm not sure if I can do anything." He opened her mouth to look at her teeth, she pulled her head away and neighed hard.

"This is what I'm talking about. They're wild and she is at least 8 years old. Training this particular horse would be hard, but with her age it's nearly impossible." Bob looked apologizing to Halt.

"But… We could perhaps take my best stallion and breed a foal. How old was the boy, you said? 8? Then he'll at least have 5 to 7 years before he becomes your apprentice. That should be enough time to breed an train him or her. Maybe it'll be hard, but it should work." Halt gave Bob one of his rare smiles.

"That'll be great. Thank you, Bob. I'll leave you to it." Bob smiled and led Moonshine to an empty meadow while Halt rode away with Abelard, back to Redmont.

* * *

"All arise for king Duncan."

It was a few weeks later and Will's trial was there. Halt and Crowley were there, as well as Baron Arald. Otherwise there was nobody.

Will was being led in the courtroom with 3 soldiers guarding him. King Duncan was sitting on his throne and he looking worried and sad. How could someone manipulate a boy into killing for him?

"We don't know much about you, kid. So why don't you tell us how it all happened?" Duncan tried to be gentle with him, but Will looked at him without emotion.

"There's nothing to say that you don't already know."

Halt and Crowley looked at each other, worry visible in their eyes. This behavior would not work in his favor.

"Just tell us how it happened. All of it." Duncan now spoke with a bit more authority

Will smiled a bit.

"Okay then. I was taken from my parents when I was six. They burned my house down and killed my parents. I was given a speech by a man named The Bear. He was the leader of this camp. I was trained with the other children the first 8 months, then The Bear thought I showed potential and he picked me to be his personal trainee. I was trained in a lot of things.  
Map drawing, hand to hand combat; defense and attack, knives, spears, bows, horse riding, killing. I was taught how to kill. With everything. From my nails and bare hands to spears and a bow.  
I was given missions. It started out easy, information gathering, spying and infiltrating. Then after about a year I was given more difficult tasks. Murdering, torturing, name it.  
So, anything else you'd like to know?"

The king looked a bit uncomfortable, a kid had to do all of those things and he did. Successfully.

"I do. Why did you accept the missions?" Will laughed loudly at this.

"You think I accepted them? You don't get to accept anything. We were all clearly informed that if you don't do it, you'll be the one who dies."

The king nodded at this. "So you only killed when told?"

Will nodded.

"But, you killed the man who trained you? The Bear? And you did that on your own initiative, didn't you?"

Reluctantly, Will also nodded at this.

"So you are a killer who decides to kill without told to, which means you lied to me." Duncan stared at Will, who didn't say anything.

"One more question, Halt told me you were eight, and that you don't have a name?"

"That information is not trustworthy. The name I was given was 053." Will now looked Halt right in the eyes, "And I'm 9 years old now."

Halt looked Will in the eye as well, not showing anything. But he felt guilty for not knowing.

"053? What kind of name is that?"

"It's mine."

Duncan nodded. "We're done here, take him away so we can discuss a fitting punishment." The guards took Will away and when they passed Halt he looked at him and smiled a cold smile.

Halt and Crowley looked at each other and stood up to walk to Duncan, as did Arald.

* * *

"We have decided your punishment." Duncan said to Will, "You will serve in castle Redmont for 5 years as baron Arald's personal assistant. You will not leave the grounds unless given permission."

And with that being said, the guards once again took Will away.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So guys, I'm so hungover. There was this party in my village on friday, saturday, sunday and monday. And I was so drunk poww. Then I had to go to school on monday and today as well and I honestly wanted to die. And I almost kissed with my best friend's brother, who's 22 and I'm 15 sooo yeah... BUT I DIDN't! My honor is still intact, lol. So, I just wanted to share that with you, so now you know something about my weird real life. haha.**

 **But back on topic; Here's another chapter, also a longer one. I didn't want to write about Will being a servant so that's why I forwarded a few months (That sentence wasn't right, was it? No it wasn't, but well... I didn't know how to say it otherwise so don't judge me! English isn't my native language)**

 **Have fun and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

He was condemned of being the Baron's assistant for 5 agonizingly long years. He had to do all sort of things for him. Get his food, clean, bring rapports from one place to another. He hated it. Of course it was better than death or banishment, but he didn't like it anyway.

A month had passed and he got to know the man a bit. He was nice and funny in some way, but the jobs he made him do were just so unimportant. He had servants who did that stuff, why would he let a 9 year old do that? Well, it was his punishment given by the king…

He couldn't leave castle Redmont, not even to go to the stables to see his horse. He asked permission from the baron for it, but he said no. But Will made him promise that she would be ridden. Not just by anyone, by Halt. He may not like the man this very moment, but he knew he was a good rider and Moonshine got to know him a bit. Arald asked Halt and he had agreed, which surprised Will a bit. He hadn't thought he would agree to that, since he obviously hated him. He was disgusted that he killed The Bear, even after what he did to him.

"Boy, give this to the Couriers and come back when they are done with them. Thank you." Arald smiled at him and Will gave a small smile back before he walked away to finish his task.

He walked down multiple stairs and through half a dozen corridors, nodding politely to everyone who walked by. He arrived at Lady Pauline's office and he knocked. He waited a few seconds before she opened the door.

"Hey, did Arald send you?" She smiled at him and opened the door further so he could enter. Will thanked her and walked in.

Yes, he did. He needed me to give you these forms and come back when they're done. So is it okay if I stay here for a while or would you rather have me wait somewhere else?" He laid the forms on her desk and turned to her.

"Yes, of course it's okay if you wait here. You know I don't find it any problem at all." Pauline smiled sweetly at him and Will thankfully sat on a chair a few metres away from her.

"So, how do you like the castle so far? I hope Arald isn't too though on you?"

"No he isn't. He's a kind man and even though the jobs he makes me do are annoying sometimes, I'm grateful that he's at least nice to me."

"That is true, you're lucky to serve your sentence with Baron Arald. You do know king Duncan let you off the hook, don't you? We all have plans for you." She bend over the forms to fill them out.

The king spared him? And what kind of plans are they talking about?

"What do you mean, the king let me off the hook? And you have plans for me?"

She looked up and seemed surprised. "You didn't know that king Duncan spared you? How else would someone with your history get that low of a sentence? Of course, Halt and Crowley and even Arald played a large role in trying to lower your sentence. Luckily for you, they're good friends with the king. Your sentence also had to do with the plans, but you'll hear about that when the time is there." And without saying anything else, Will patiently waited for her to finish so he could return to the Baron, silently wondering why Halt had helped him.

* * *

Halt was with Bob and Moonshine again, he went there every week if he didn't have a mission. To see how she was, if she was already carrying a foal, and to ride her. He had promised Will.

"So, Bob. How is she today?" Her coat wasn't as shiny as it used to be and her mane and tail were no longer white. He knew Bob took good care of his horses, but grooming each of them to the standards of others was simply too time consuming. He had a lot of horses and Halt was happy to brush her when he came here.

"I think she might be carrying a small one. She's eating a lot! And she's being even meaner than she used to be." He looked proud, but reprimanding to her.

"Really? That's amazing news, Bob!" Halt smiled as well. He was very curious as to how this foal would be. Probably very beautiful and hard to train, but he knew Bob would find a way. It was a bit unusual to be a Ranger and ride a horse with a different breed than the normal round and small horses, but he had discussed it with Crowley and if the horse was as well trained as the others it wasn't a problem. Otherwise he would just ride a typical Ranger horse.

* * *

Finally, off to bed. Will sighed deeply as he finally put his blanket over him. He was sleeping with the other infants on the castle's ward. He slept next to Alyss and Horace.

He could laugh with them and in his free time he played tag or some other game. Arald was kind with spare time. He only had to work 4 days and had the other 3 days to go to school and otherwise be free to do what he'd like as long as he could do it in the castle or the courtyard. It was a shame he couldn't visit Moonshine. He'd tried to sneak off to the stables to see her, but the guards that were now permanently posted there brought him back to the castle. He missed her, more than anything.

He knew Halt would take good care of her, but she must be wondering why he never went to see her anymore.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he said the others goodnight and went to sleep since he really was tired. Tomorrow would be another tiring day.

* * *

Halt had to write a lot of rapports. He had send multiple Rangers to go and get the other kids from the Camp and to arrest the teachers. Of course, all of them wrote rapports and send those to him, so he could add the details. He sighed as he finished another one and laid it to the side. He was so sick of writing the same thing so many times. He looked to the side and saw he still had about 15 more to do, so he called it a day.

He needed some coffee, so he grabbed the pot and brewed some. The nice scent of coffee filled his house and his mouth began to water. He grabbed his cup and filled it as soon as the coffee was hot.

He sat at his table and once again he thought about how Moonshine's foal would look like. He just hoped everything went alright.

* * *

 ** _About 10 months later:_**

He looked at the newborn foal and instantly knew this was definitely Moonshine's. He definitely looked more like her than his father, his built was like that of the Arabian mare. But he wasn't the same color though. He was grayish-brown with black mane and tail. But he had the same white legs and moon on his head.

He was beautiful.

He wanted to go and tell Will immediately, but he wanted to surprise him on his birthday. Not that he would know he had a foal, but he would tell him he had a present for him in 4 years, when he was done with his sentence to serve the Baron.

But in a few months he would get Moonshine back plus access to the stables again. It had all happened in secret, so Will wouldn't know. He had always thought Moonshine was in her stable in the castle. He felt bad for him. He hadn't spoken to Will in a year, so he really wanted to surprise him on his birthday. He had narrowed the days down which could be his birthday, so he would patiently wait because he knew Arald would tell him. It had to be somewhere next week. He knew that for sure.

He looked at the foal again and saw how he walked his first few steps. It had been a very lucky coincidence that Halt had chosen exactly the right time to see the foal being born. He wanted him to have an original name, but he knew Bob would think of something.

He drank some coffee before going back to Redmont.

* * *

Halt visited Arald the next morning and asked him if he knew anything about Will's birthday, which he did, of course. Halt thanked him before they talked a moment.

"So how's he behaving?" Halt said, sitting down next to Arald.

"He's actually behaving very well. He does anything I ask him to without complaining or fighting. I also feel like he's getting along well with the other children, he may even become like a normal kid."

"That's good to hear, I'm very glad he's changed so dramatically. I actually would've thought it would take some more time before he'd fully adjust to the situation. Going from infamous assassin to servant/child is a big step." Halt was frowning a bit, but Arald just smiled proudly and nodded.

"Yes it is! So I'm also very glad he can adjust to this life in castle Redmont, between the other children. He's very smart, his teacher has much hope for his future!"

Halt shifted a bit in his chair before answering Arald again, "I know he's smart, he had to be if he was that good of an assassin. But I actually have an idea for his future, I you'd allow me." Arald looked curious, why would he had to agree?

"I want him to become my apprentice." He definitely surprised Arald with this response, who couldn't say enough.

"Really? Wow, just… wow! Would not have thought that. Is Crowley okay with this? Because, well, his past does work against him, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Crowley is okay with this. But I want to ask you for a favor."

* * *

Will woke up but didn't open his eyes yet, he was too tired. He just wanted to lay down a few more minutes. He heard some movement from within his room and muffled talking, so he moved so his head was positioned under his pillow, to muffle the sounds even more.

He just wanted to sleep again, but it was not allowed.

"Happy Birthday!" He sleepily looked up and saw his friends and Arald standing in his joined bedroom, already walking towards him to congratulate him. He thanked them all but he was silently searching for Halt. He'd hoped he would be here to congratulate him as well. He couldn't find him and he felt a bit sad. He'd really wanted Halt to be here.

As if on cue, Halt knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey boy. Can you come talk to me for a minute?" Will nodded and followed Halt out of the room.

"Look, I know we haven't talked in a year, but I really want to congratulate you for your tenth birthday. I do have a present for you, but you'll have to wait 4 more years and make a choice. I really hope life has been better lately, and I hope you'll be willing to talk to me again."

Will smiled, "Of course I'm willing to talk to you, Halt! I now realize that you were only doing your job. I was wrong and I wanted to thank you. Lady Pauline told me that you, Crowley and baron Arald convinced the king to lower my sentence because you have plans for me?"

Halt gave Will a little smile and told him, "Yes, we have plans for you. Of course you can decide whether or not you want to participate in those plans." He smiled at him reassuringly.

"Happy birthday, boy."

Will looked at him. "My name's Will, and you can call me that if you'd like."

So that was his real name… He was so used to calling him boy that it almost was weird that there was a name connected to him. But he smiled, this was a huge step. He told him his real name. And he couldn't be prouder at him.

"Happy birthday, Will."


	31. Chapter 31: The End

**AN: Thank you all for reading this story! I'm very happy with all the reviews! This was my first fanfic ever, and I'm really happy at how it turned out.**

 **This is the last chapter and I had no idea how I wanted this to end. So the end is a bit... I don't know...**

 **I hope you like the end and won't stab me because you hate it or something xd**

 **Please, leave a review of what you thought of it and I thank you all very much for reading this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

The now 13-year old Will was busy cleaning the baron's office. He dusted everything off and with a damp cloth he cleaned the windows. He restocked the fireplace's wood and with a broom he swept the floor. He'd cleaned the room in just over an hour. Satisfied he looked around, the baron would be happy.

He did this once every week and every time baron Arald was super happy and he rewarded Will with one of his large smiles. Will was happy if the baron was happy.

He'd changed a lot. He was a nice and good natured boy. He was getting along with the other infants as well and baron Arald treated him right. He did good in school, except for History as that didn't interest him.

But yes, he'd completely changed. Nobody would recognize the boy he used to be now. This sentence did him well, it taught him that helping others was a good thing that made him feel good. He liked helping others.

His contact with Halt had been restored, but they didn't talk that much. Only when he came to the castle to consult Arald or Pauline and that was maybe 9 times a year and even then they would only talk for a few minutes.

He walked to the courtyard to get the baron, as he was having a conversation with the guards.

"Sir, I'm done with your room." Will said with a small smile and Arald looked up to him.

"Really? Already? Well, let's have a look, shall we?" Happily Arald walked to his office with Will in tow. He opened his door and walked around his office while Will stood in the hallway.

He knew he'd cleaned it very well, but he always was nervous that he didn't do it good enough, that he wasn't good enough. But his nervousness melted away like snow in the sun when Arald turned around with a huge grin.

"Perfect, as always." Will let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled back at the baron.

"Baron Arald, I know it is a lot to ask, but can I take this afternoon off? I'd really like to ride Moonshine."

Not even thinking about it Arald answered, "Yes, of course! Your birthday is coming up soon as well, isn't it?"

"Thank you, sir. And yes, only a few days left."

"Okay, have fun, Will. I know this isn't what we discussed with the king, but you no longer have to work for me anymore," He smiled. "See it as an early birthday present." He winked at Will.

"Thank you, sir! But I'd be happy to help you. I don't mind doing this." He quickly said to the baron.

"Exactly! You don't mind doing this and you'd be happy to help me. That is what we were trying to achieve. You've changed for the better, Will. And I see no reason to let you do stupid tasks like this anymore. Enjoy the weekend and go to school for the remaining of the week. You're hereby free off my service." He patted Will on the shoulder. "Now, go and ride that beautiful horse of yours, son!"

Will looked shocked, this was the goal of the king? And Arald freed him?

"O-oh, Thank you, sir." And he walked away and down the stairs, going to the stables.

* * *

Halt looked at Bob, whom was currently riding Buck. He'd achieved that name since he was hell to ride at first. He bucked Bob off at least 50 times. Yeah, that horse would not be stolen.

But he was so sweet now. He looked fierce and elegant and he listened so well to Bob. He was a typical Ranger's horse, except the way he looked. He was an Arabian, though a bit rounder and smaller. But the way he lifted his tail, legs and neck… there was no doubt this was an Arabian.

He knew Will liked long mane, so he told Bob; no cutting that off. His manes were flowing like water. Silky, black mane.

Bob rode to Halt and dismounted Buck.

"Your turn." Halt looked surprised, "My turn? What do you mean?"

Bob looked at him funnily, "Well, to see if a horse responds well, he needs to be ridden by another Ranger. If he's mean or doesn't listen, then we'll know he needs to be trained more. So go, Buck up." Bob laughed hysterically at his own joke while Halt just rolled his eyes.

"What do I need to say? His code word?" Bob seemed to think for a moment.

"Oh yeah! You'll have to say Satan." Halt looked at him like he was a mad men, "Satan?"

"Yeah, that horse used to be the devil, that's why!"

"All right then." He said the code words in Buck's, or Bucky's, ear and then mounted him cautiously. He remained sitting there for a moment, waiting to see if he bucked him off or not. When a minute has passed and nothing happened he gently urged him forwards with his heel.

Bucky started walking for a minute before Halt commanded him for a trot. Bucky listened to every command Halt commanded him to do in the next half hour.

He dismounted the stallion and looked at Bob.

"I think he's ready." Proudly Bob looked at the horse. "Yes he is."

* * *

The next few days were over in no-time. He went to school, rode Moonshine and had fun with the other kids.

And now, once again, his birthday was there. After everyone he knew congratulated him, they went to the dining room. Arald had ordered the cooks to make a special meal, like he always did when one of the children had their birthday.

And the food was delicious. Pork meat with mashed potatoes and beans with bacon. As for the desert they had made a huge chocolate strawberry cake.

They all enjoyed their meal and they had fun. There was a knock on the door an Halt walked in.

"Halt!" Will stood up to go to him.

"Hey there, Will. Happy 14th birthday!" Will thanked him, wondering why he was here during dinner.

"Do you minds going with me for a few minutes?" Halt asked him.

"Oh, uhm, sure." He followed Halt up the steps and into Arald's office.

Crowley and Arald were sitting there on a comfy couch by the fireplace. Will looked at Halt questioningly.

"Do you remember when he told you we had plans for you?" Will nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Well, Arald told us you have changed a lot. So now we can offer you a future, if you'd like."

"What do you mean? What kind of future?" Will was still very confused.

"We'd like you to become my apprentice."

With large eyes Will looked from Halt to Crowley and Arald, looking for any signs of deceive. When he didn't saw any, he answered Halt.

"I'd love to!"

Halt smiled.

"Okay. But don't think too lightly about this, boy. There's a lot you'll need to learn and well, Moonshine will be replaced." This was where it all could go wrong. Will loved Moonshine and even though he wanted to be like Halt, he wasn't sure if he was willing to give Moonshine up.

"What? Why?"

"You'll get a different horse, a horse that knows all of the commands he needs to know."

"But why can't we teach her those commands?!" Will started to get a bit angry and confused.

"She's too old. She can't learn those anymore. But Will, do you remember when I told you I had a present for you 4 years ago?" Will nodded, sad he had to give up Moonshine.

"Moonshine had a foal. We trained him and he's perfect."

"What? Moonshine had a foal?" He was very confused right now, what happened?

"Yes, she had. And he's a beautiful gray-brownish stallion. He has the same moon that his mother has."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course."

Will was confused, happy and sad all at the same time. He was so excited to train with Halt to serve the king. Halt's life seemed so exciting.

But Moonshine would no longer be his horse. He's have to sell her.

And he got a horse that Moonshine gave birth to? He didn't even know she was pregnant! When did all of this happen?

He was already down stairs with Halt, he hadn't even noticed because he was so deep in his thoughts. He saw a man standing there with a horse that had to be Moonshine's foal.

"So, you're Halt's new apprentice?" Will nodded at the man.

"My name's Gilan, I'm his former apprentice. I believe this is your horse?"

Will nodded absentmindedly while he petted his new horse. He was absolutely gorgeous. Not the perfect Arabian build Moonshine had, but he was perfect.

For the first time in a very long time, he felt like there was a goal in his life. A goal he wanted to achieve with the only person he truly trusted, Halt.

He turned to Gilan, smiling. "My name is Will."

Halt stood a few meters behind them, proud of both of them, and he knew that Will would become an amazing Ranger.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS. Leave a review :)**


	32. Chapter 32-ish (help me out here guys)

**Chapter 32**

 **AN:**

So, I was re-reading this fanfiction and I'm so NOT happy about how I ended this story… So I was thinking..

I have another fanfic about Ranger's Apprentice, it's called **The Mind Is A Dark Place** , and I was kind of thinking that I write more of this story and eventually making **_The Mind Is A Dark Place_** and ** _Will Assassin_** the same story as this fanfiction progresses more…

I know I explained this terribly, but I hope you understand what I mean.

 _ **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO.**_


End file.
